


Fate/fandom servants

by cdcat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 22,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdcat/pseuds/cdcat
Summary: As part of a pet project of mine I've decided to write up servant stats for various characters from other fandoms. Look inside to see how I think various fictional characters would fit into the holy Grail war.





	1. Maka Albarn (Soul eater) & Frisk (Undertale)

Before we begin I will attempt to clear up what all the various strange details of this personal project of mine actually mean. Each chapter will usually be one or two profiles which will consist of:  
The character's name and fictional work of origin.  
The servant classes I feel they qualify for.  
Their basic parameters, there are three things to note about the listed parameters. There are no extensive detailed metrics that I used to judge the character's parameter ratings this is merely my attempt at estimating where the character fits into the at times vague servant parameter rules. Second the parameters given are relative to the character's series, for example one character might have C rank strength compared to another's B rank in spite of the first character demonstrating feats of physical strength as great or possibly even greater than the second character this is because in the first character’s story the baseline level of strength among the main characters is higher meaning that their strength is average compared to the majority of the cast while in the second character’s setting the baseline level of strength is lower so there strength stands out as being above-average. Thirdly and what I mean by basic parameters is that the parameters given are meant to represent what I feel would be there servant stats under close to neutral summoning conditions unaffected by things like class skills, being summoned into a sub- optimal class, particularly poor or advantageous summoning conditions or other secondary or tertiary factors that could affect their parameters as has so often been seen in works in the Fate franchise.  
After parameters are class skills, similar to parameters these are meant to represent a sort of baseline for the class skills unaffected by secondary factors. In the event that the individual qualifies for more than one servant class which shares class skills I have simply listed the class skills and their ranking in it once.  
Next is Noble phantasms each Noble phantasm has its name a subtitle and its ranking, to use an example from Fate/stay night.

Excalibur: the sword of promised victory: A++

This is followed by a description of the Noble phantasm itself, its nature, any passive effects it might have and its effect when activated. When describing Noble phantasms I will be utilizing terminology from the type-moon universe whenever appropriate and when using terminology from the characters setting I will elaborate on what it means.  
Finally at the end of each profile are the characters personal skills. I have resolved to give each character featured at least three personal skills though many have more than that and a couple have less. Often I will use personal skills already established in Fate/ Canon like Eye of the mind or clairvoyance however often I will invent new skills to represent powers or skills appropriate for the character as a servant. In the event I don’t feel the names of these skills are self-explanatory the first time I use this skill in a profile I will provide an explanation for what it is and what it does for the character. I might also provide information concerning the specialized circumstances in which a skill is atypically applied or used by a character.

Now without further ado…

 **Maka Albarn**  
Available classes: Lancer, Rider, Berserker.  
Basic parameters:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B  
Mana: C  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: A

Class Skills  
Magic Resistance: B

Riding: B+

Mad enhancement: EX

Noble Phantasms:  
**Soul “eater” Evans: first-class cool guy: A**  
Soul eater Evans is a peculiar existence being both a Noble phantasm and a heroic spirit. He is a living weapon capable of transforming into a Scythe. When summoned as Maka’s Noble phantasm he is a classless heroic spirit although he can be summoned by himself as a Lancer class spirit. Soul eater is capable of limited shape shifting in his weapon form although he will always retain the fundamental characteristic of ‘Scythe’ Soul eater also serves as a medium through which Maka may channel her Grigori soul allowing him to manifest flight capable wings in his weapon form. All of the above powers can be utilized without invoking Soul eater’s true name as they are closer to abilities he possesses as a heroic spirit rather than powers he possesses as a Noble phantasm. Although his full name includes his last name Evans Soul eater dislikes his last name and prefers to be identified simply as Soul eater, as such is true name can be invoked just by saying Soul eater.  
When properly activated Soul eater shows his true power allowing Maka to use a powerful technique called Demon Hunter. Demon Hunter greatly increases the power of strikes made with Soul eater providing a moderate damage boost against all enemies and a major damage boost against enemies who fall under the categories of ‘monster’ or ‘evil.’  
If Maka and Soul eater fall out of sync (see combination skill below.) Demon Hunter can be degraded into the weaker witch Hunter. Witch Hunter has similar properties to Demon Hunter but only has the power of a C rank Noble phantasm.

 **Black blood: B**  
Summoned as a Rider or Lancer class servant Maka may activate **Black blood: Armour of the black blood** , increasing all of her physical parameters and Mana by one rank. Every time she is exposed to high emotional stress (great pain, great fear, traumatic stimuli etc.) She makes a luck check and if she doesn’t pass gains a rank of mental pollution capping at A rank. If summoned as a berserker class servant this Noble phantasm becomes the always active type **Black blood: Madness of the black blood**. It boosts each of her physical parameters by one rank and gives her A Rank mental pollution, EX rank bravery and seals her use of Demon and witch Hunter.

Personal skills:  
Anti-Demon wavelength: A  
The spiritual wavelengths of Maka’s soul is particularly well-suited to countering monsters and corrupt magic. Maka gets a bonus to any attack or defence against a monster or evil mage. This skill is tied into her ability to use her Demon Hunter and witch Hunter techniques and if this skill is weakened or sealed the techniques will be weakened or sealed as well.

Soul perception: A+  
Maka is exceptionally skilled at sensing and analysing souls. This allows her to track, locate and estimate the position of individuals even in spite of impairment to her other senses. This also allows her to determine unique spiritual characteristics of an individual, roughly estimate there magical power and strength of will, and read other people’s emotions, bypassing most skills which would allow a person to hide their feelings.

Combination: A-  
At this rank Maka and Soul eater can communicate on a literally spiritual level able to understand each other’s emotional state flawlessly and communicate at the speed of thought. The ranking is subject to fluctuation as emotional turmoil on the part of one or both of them or severe enough disagreements can lead to their ranking in the combination skill lowering until these issues are resolved.

Eye of the mind (true): D

 **Frisk (Undertale)**  
Available classes: Avenger, Saver  
Basic stats:  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: B  
Mana: E  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: EX

Class Skills  
Avenger: B

Counter hero: C

Oblivion Correction: EX

Self replenishment (Mana): C

Noble Phantasm  
**Save state: The determination which transcends death: EX**  
With this Noble phantasm Frisk is able to create a Save state meaning that if they are to die he will instead be ‘reset’ to his position in the time axis that they were when they activated this Noble phantasm. Frisk is also able to deliberately trigger a reset at any point of their choosing. The main limit of this Noble phantasm is that it cannot be activated at will. Frisk can only activate it when exposed to mental stimuli which encourages them in a meaningful way.

 **Level of violence: Absolute unstoppable killing intent: A (avenger only)**  
Frisk lashes out with whatever weapon is at hand if they connect their killing intent flows through their weapon and directly attacks the body of their enemy. This is a conceptual attack based on the idea of “doing harm” it will pass through any Armour or other physical defence and the unique way it interacts with magic means supernatural defences which do not counteract it on a conceptual level also fail against it. The damage this Noble phantasm does increases with the enemies Mana stat. The main weakness of this Noble phantasm is at Frisk needs to physically connect with whatever weapon he is holding when he activates this Noble phantasm.

 **Hopes and dreams: The true path to a better tomorrow: EX (saver only)**  
Frisk reaches out mentally to all those they consider friends and allies. With their combined hopes pouring into Frisk they will face any challenge without wavering. With this Noble phantasm Frisk suppresses their own concept of death making it impossible for them to be killed unless they are harmed with a conceptual weapon based on actualizing death that can overpower their Mana stat. Because of their spiritual connection to their allies when this Noble phantasm is activated all those who Frisk considers his allies and who consider Frisk an ally in turn may contribute Magic energy to the upkeep of this Noble phantasm.

Personal skills:  
Killing intent: EX (avenger only)  
Frisk radiates a strong aura of bloodlust which intimidates enemies and targets. At this level it also provides bonus damage aggravating wounds like a curse and allowing Frisk to instinctively seek out the most damaging places to strike in battle. At this level it also impend stealth. Completely normal people with sufficient ability in ‘reading the atmosphere’ will be able to sense something off about Frisk. Supernaturally sensitive individuals will immediately be able to tell Frisk’s intentions upon meeting him. Servants with specialized skill in emotion reading or threat detection will be able to recognize Frisk and his intentions at a distance even if they were previously ignorant to his presence or even existence and there are obstructions to noticing them with their mundane senses.

Understanding of use: B  
With this skill Frisk can rapidly determine how any object in his possession can be applied meaningfully to the current situation. When summoned as an avenger this skill is limited to only figuring out how an object can be applied to the end of causing harm.

Incitement: C


	2. Yugo (Wakfu) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous ladybug)

**Yugo**  
Available classes: Caster  
Basic stats:  
Strength: D  
Endurance: D  
Agility: A  
Mana: A  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Item creation: D

Territory creation: E

Magic resistance: B+

Noble phantasm:  
**Six Eliatrope Dofus: Primordial power born of primordial love: A++**  
This Noble phantasm is a set of six eggs from which the first Eliatrope’s and their Dragon siblings hatched and his is to these eggs at their life force returns to be reincarnated. By channeling these eggs Yugo increases his Mana stat exponentially to EX rank. This is achieved by multiplying his magical power and energy capacity by a factor of 12 one for each of the souls connected to the Six Eliatrope Dofus. While using his Noble phantasm Yugo is able to increase his other stats by channeling magic energy.  
While the power this Noble phantasm gives him is exceptional it is still finite and prolonged usage will eventually cause Yugo to burn through is reserves of energy and become exhausted.

Personal skills:  
Wakfu manipulation: A  
Yugo is able to manipulate a form of universal energy of life and creation called Wakfu. With this power he can create translocation of portals, fire powerful energy blasts and materialize weapons and shields.

Energy sensing: A  
Yugo can sense the ambient life and magical energy in his surroundings to the point of this skill being able to serve as a substitute for sight.

Rosy-cheeked Adonis: B

 

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug**  
Available classes: Assassin  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C+  
Endurance: C/A  
Agility: B  
Mana: A  
Luck: A+  
Noble phantasm: EX

Class skills:  
Presence Concealment C/E

Noble phantasm:  
**Ladybug Miraculous: The power of creation: D**  
The Ladybug Miraculous transforms Marinette into her alternative identity as Ladybug increasing her endurance and decreasing her presence concealment. When this Noble phantasm is activated her true name is changed to Ladybug. This Noble phantasm must be activated first to utilize her other two Noble phantasm’s.

 **Yo-yo: D**  
When can form this yo-yo becomes ladybug’s primary weapon. This seemingly innocuous device has numerous abilities including:

Used as a weapon, both offensively and defensively: when swung in a circle very quickly, it lights up pink and creates a shield able to deflect and withstand strong attacks, along with carving through big things that are thrown at it.

Uses a grappling hook

Use as a computerized map tracker and communicator complete with Internet connection.

The ability to purify corrupted spiritual entities below Ladybug in power.

 **Lucky charm: EX**  
This power allows Ladybug to manifest an object which will allow her to defeat a single enemy whom she is focusing on when she activates this Noble phantasm. While the object created always has the potential to be useful the manner in which it leads to Ladybug’s victory is usually indirect and circuitous requiring creative thinking to reach its true potential. If Ladybug is defeats her opponent with the manifested item then she will be able to activate a secondary power and it is in that which the true power of this Noble phantasm makes itself known. Using the manifested item as a focus Ladybug creates a wave of magic which repairs any damage done by the enemy or as a result of the battle against that enemy. This power is true magic capable of unraveling distortions in time and reviving those who have been erased from existence. Once lucky charm has been activated Ladybug has activated this Noble phantasm there was a five minute time limit before all of her Noble phantasm’s shutdown, in till Tikki the spirit of the Ladybug Miraculous is able to recuperate.

Personal skills:  
Alternative identity: A  
Marinette and Ladybug are two separate identities and this skill represents the difficulty others have in connecting the two. This skill will thwart any attempt to realize that Marinette and Ladybug are the same person that is not backed up by a relevant skill of equal or higher rank. Even then it gives Marinette a bonus to attempts to hide her secret identity. Anyone who sees Marinette activate her Ladybug Miraculous Noble phantasm becomes immune to this skill and realizes the truth.

Bravery: C

Clairvoyance: E

Eye for art: C


	3. Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) & "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy  (One piece)

**Natsu Dragneel**  
Available classes: Caster, Berserker  
Basic stats:  
Strength: A  
Endurance: A+  
Agility: B  
Mana: A  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: B

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A+

Territory creation: E

Item construction: E

Mad enhancement: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Dragon force: highest form of the dragon slayer mage: B**  
Boost all skills by one rank and adds a damage bonus to all attacks.

Personal skills:  
Dragon slayer of flames: A  
As a side effect of his magic Natsu is as close to being a Dragon as a human being can be without their humanity being compromised. This skill provides him with a bonus to endurance and Magic resistance at the cost of making them highly vulnerable to anti-dragon attacks. It also gives him bonus damage against Dragon’s, mana burst (flame) and breath of the dragon (flame). Natsu is also able to consume flame in order to regain mana and stamina.

Daemon kind: E  
In his youth Natsu died and was resurrected in the form of a demon. His demon form however was such a perfect replica of his human existence that he displays almost no demon traits at this level the daemon kind skill only provides a minor weakness to anti-Demon attacks and the potential to grow into more of a demon in the future.

Mana Burst (lightning): E  
Can only be used in conjunction with Mana burst (flame)

Happy: A  
This skill represents Natsu’s companionship with Happy, a Exceed, a type of anthropomorphic feline capable of magically generating flight capable wings. Happy serves as something of a presto familiar for Natsu. Although the two of them are not supernaturally connected like a normal familiar the companionship is second to none. Happy is capable of high speed flight and of carrying Natsu during flight without losing his speed and while bypassing the normally crippling motion sickness Natsu suffers when utilizing any form of locomotion aside from his own 2 feet.

 **Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy**  
Available classes: Berserker  
Basic stats:  
Strength: A  
Endurance: A  
Agility: B+  
Mana: E  
Luck: A  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Mad enhancement: B

Magic resistance: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Gum Gum fruit: cursed treasure of the ocean: D-**  
This always active Noble phantasm provides Luffy with a rubber body which allows him to stretch and distort himself to an incredible degree. It also makes them immune to damage from electrical energy and blunt force trauma. It also strips him of his ability to swim if submerged in seawater he will become paralyzed and in defiance of humanity’s natural buoyancy, sink.

 **Gear: Mastery of rubber form: A**  
This Noble phantasm is comprised of three techniques which each provide their own unique advantages and cost.  
The second gear when activated boosts Luffy’s agility to EX rank allowing him to move and attack faster than even trained warriors can perceive. While in life this technique had the disadvantage of straining his biology to the point of shortening his life span as a spiritual entity Luffy does not need to worry about that problem anymore. However of the three gear techniques this one is possibly the most manna intensive.  
The third gear massively inflates a single limb at a time to allow Luffy to attack with massive strength and damaging potential. While this is the simplest and relatively least expensive gear it has the disadvantage of being slow and lumbering.  
Fourth gear is Luffy’s most powerful form but comes at the cost of a strict time limit. When this technique is activated all of Luffy’s physical stats are boosted to EX rank for a brief period. However this Noble phantasm will deactivate after a set period of time for the next 10 minutes afterwards Luffy will be to physically exhausted to move under his own power and cannot use his Haki skills. While he can reactivate gear for after 10 minutes it becomes more taxing on him and Luffy will suffer from having all physical parameters downgraded by two ranks when not using a gear technique in till he fully recovers. Full recovery requires 1 ½ days of sleep intensive rest for every subsequent use of gear four.

Personal skills  
Bravery: B

Evaporation of sanity: D

Haik (colour of observation): A  
Combines traits of eye of the mind (true) and clairvoyance.

Haki (colour of armament): A  
Reduces damage of incoming attacks and allows the user to ignore defences based on anything other than physical toughness or hardness.

Haki (colour of conqueror): A  
Releases spiritual energy in a circular burst which forces all enemies without sufficient strength of will compared to the user to fall unconscious.


	4. Scott Pilgrim

**Scott Pilgrim**  
Available classes: Saber  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C  
Mana: C  
Luck: A  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B+

Riding: E

Noble phantasm:  
**Power of Understanding: Sword of self knowledge: C**  
Attacks made with this Noble phantasm can have their power increased as if Scott was using mana burst. This power can be used without calling the sword’s true name. By invoking the sword’s true name Scott can unleash a flurry of slashes much faster than he is normally capable of.

 **Power of love: The sword of passion: E**  
Activating this Noble phantasm gives attacks made with the sword the fire element and gives the wielder E rank regeneration.

Personal skills:  
Battle continuation: A+

Instinct: D

Mental disorder: D

 **Ramona Flowers**  
Available classes: Rider  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C++  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Riding: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Subspace suitcase: Mental baggage: D**  
A personal bag connected to subspace capable of storing functionally infinite physical objects and serving as a portal into Ramona’s mind. This suitcase contains her two primary non-Noble phantasm mystic code weapons her Big hammer which provides a bonus to attacks against female enemies and her Titanium baseball bat which Provides a bonus to attacks against blonds alongside numerous other odds and ends.

 **Power of love: The sword of passionate affection: C**  
Activating this Noble phantasm gives attacks made with the sword the fire element and gives the wielder C rank regeneration and B rank bravery.

Personal skills:  
Battle continuation: A

Subspace travel: A  
Ramona can cross large distances in a short time by transgressing subspace a realm of existence reflecting the mind of humanity. Although she can travel very swiftly she cannot enter subspace at her leisure only at pre-existing places where subspace and material space connect.

Cursed lady of loveliness: A  
Attracts powerful romantically compatible individuals to her side. Relationships with these individuals inevitably bring turmoil.

 **Knives Chau**  
Available classes: Assassin  
Basic stats:  
Strength: D  
Endurance: D  
Agility: B++  
Mana: D  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:  
Presence concealment: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Knives: Namesake weapon: D**  
This Noble phantasm represents not the physical weapons themselves but Knives ability to always possess and use knives. Even without invoking this Noble phantasm Knives can create knives suitable for throwing and close range combat out of prana. When this Noble phantasm’s name is invoked Knives can attack with a volley of dozens of knives which are projected with the same force of her normal throne knives.

Personal skills:  
Ninjutsu: C

Projectile (knives): B

Stalking: D

Fluttering and fragile heart: C  
This skill represents the possessor’s tendency to fall in love too easily and to react with unrestrained emotions. It can cause Knives to attack certain targets in defiance of strategy or even disregard her own skills as an assassin class servant and attack them head-on. It also weakens her ability to realize the flaws in individuals who possess her affection.


	5. Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy tail)

**Lucy Heartfilia**  
Available classes: Caster  
Basic stats:  
Strength: D  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C  
Mana: A  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: B

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: C

Territory creation: C

Item construction: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Celestial spirit gate keys: B/D**  
This entry refers to a set of 10 B rank and 5 D rank Noble phantasm’s with very similar functions. Each one summons a specific spirit with unique powers. (More information can be found here I’m not writing up an entry for every one of them http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lucy_Heartfilia#Equipment )

 **Fleuve d'étoiles: Eridanus Constellation: E**  
This Noble phantasm is a magical whip made of water in addition to serving as a weapon it can also be used to grab objects and manipulate simple devices.

 **Star Dress: Unity of spirit and summoner: B**  
This Noble phantasm is a powerful and rare magic which allows Lucy to assume the powers of one of the golden Celestial spirits.

Personal skills:  
Magic sense: B

Summoning: A+++

Friends from the other world: A  
Lucy is skilled at forging friendships with inhuman creatures and receives a bonus to attempts at diplomacy made with nonhuman individuals.


	6. Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

**Sora**  
Available classes: Saber, Castor  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Riding: B

Territory creation: D

Item construction: C+

Noble phantasm:  
**Kingdom Key: Keyblade of the realm of light: B/C**  
This Noble phantasm does bonus damage against creatures associated with darkness. When activated it provides a plus to all of Sora’s parameters.  As a caster class servant Sora is able to use his item construction skill to alter the properties of his Noble phantasm giving it different properties and bonuses but doing so ranks down the power of the Noble phantasm until it is returned to its default state. (A list of the change forms of Keyblades can be found here https://www.khwiki.com/Category:Keyblades_(Sora))

Personal skills:  
Summoning: B+

Drive Form: A  
Sora has the ability to merge with his allies boosting his parameters based off of the specialties of the Allies he is merging with. If this skill is activated without merging with an ally Sora receives an even bonus to all parameters. Failing a luck check while trying to activate this skill causes Sora to enter anti-form which ranks down all his parameters and saddles him with A rank mental pollution until the form runs out. Activating this skill is very energy intensive.


	7. Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) & Steven universe (Steven universe)

**Usagi Tsukino**  
Available classes: Caster  
Basic stats:  
Strength: E  
Endurance: A  
Agility: C  
Mana: A  
Luck: A  
Noble phantasm: EX

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Territory creation: EX (inside of Tokyo)/A(elsewhere)

Item construction: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Moon stick: symbol of the leader of the sailor soldiers: A**  
This Noble phantasm is a composite of all the various staffs rods brooches and other miscellaneous foci Usagi has possessed over her career and bearing the name of one of the first such foci. The Moon stick stores true either for use in spellcasting and upon having its true name invoked it can release its entire stored true either in a single powerful blast. All spells cast using the Moon stick as a focus receives bonus damage against evil aligned targets. The Noble phantasm itself has major anti-evil properties and even touching it will injure an evil aligned individual.

 **Silver crystal: ancient birthright: A**  
The silver crystal is a small round crystal which generates true either. Normally it is kept affixed to the Moon stick allowing the other Noble phantasm to passively absorb the true either generated. By invoking the silver crystal directly a much greater amount of true either can be drawn from in one go at the cost of straining Usagi’s body potentially to the point of death.

 **Moon Tiara: C**  
Usagi’s tiara is a Noble phantasm which can be thrown as a Frisbee with an incredibly sharp cutting edge. Usagi can stop this Noble phantasm mid attack and once the attack is complete the Noble phantasm will reappear on her forehead. This Noble phantasm can also create the Moon Twilight Flash a piercing beam of light with anti-evil properties.

 **The Silver millennium: Crystal Tokyo: EX**  
This Noble phantasm is a reality marble which contains the paradise kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. Activating this Noble phantasm summons to Usagi’s side the other four inner sailor scouts. This reality marble removes the Magic energy cost for any spells cast by the sailor scouts but Usagi’s master must otherwise provide the mana upkeep for all five servants and the reality marble itself.  
In the event that Usagi is summoned within the city of Tokyo it is possible for her to construct a castle type Noble phantasm. This requires both careful and long-term husbandry of Tokyo’s Ley lines and building a physical crystal castle but once achieved creates the effect of the reality marble within the confines of the castle plus providing the energy upkeep for Usagi and the other sailor scouts so long as they remain within the castle. The area effect of this Noble phantasm can be expanded by creating a boundary field using shards of the castle’s crystal as focuses.

Personal skills:  
Healing magic: EX

Redemption: A  
Usagi has a incredible talent for helping people redeem themselves. This skill provides bonuses to attempts to purify supernatural corruption, help the morally wayward find a righteous path and make diplomatic overtures to enemies.

Powerless shell: A

 **Steven universe**  
Available classes: Shielder, Rider.  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C  
Mana: B  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: B+++

Class skills  
Magic resistance: A+

Riding A+

Self-Field Defense: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Roses shield: Birthright from the leader of the rebellion: B+++**  
This Noble phantasm despite its name is not actually the shield carried by Steven. Instead it is the gemstone that resides attached to his stomach. The gemstone generates Steven’s shield and can replace it if the shield is lost or destroyed. When this Noble phantasm is invoked it creates a widespread magical barrier. The barrier strength is proportionate to Steven’s confidence so long as he believes he can stop an attack is Noble phantasm will.

 **Lion: Phantasmal beast of roses: B (Rider only)**  
This large durable phantasmal beast is an exceptional mount. He is capable of running at a excess of 80 km/h for long periods of time, running and standing on liquid surfaces that should not be capable of supporting the weight of himself and his rider. Lion also exists connected to a pocket dimension practical for storing numerous objects although the dimension does not have an atmosphere breathable by humans. Lion can also create portals with which to teleport. Lion can project portals capable of teleporting long distances, his maximum distance is approximately 384,400 km but transportations of more extreme distances are physically tiring.

Personal skills:  
Healing: C

Levitation: C

Astral projection: C  
When in the state of REM sleep Steven is capable of projecting his consciousness into another living individual.

Gardening: EX  
Steven is capable of quickly growing plants which server as the equivalent of top-quality combat capable familiars.

Shape shifting D  
Steven is capable of altering aspects of his physical form. This ability is not precise enough to be used for disguises and maintaining a single change for an extended period of time is straining and can have negative side effects.


	8. Sonic the hedgehog (Sonic the hedgehog) & Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail)

**Sonic the hedgehog**  
Available classes: Saber, Rider, Berserker.  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: B  
Agility: EX  
Mana: A  
Luck: A  
Noble phantasm: A+

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: C

Riding: B

Mad enhancement: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Chaos Emeralds: Supersonic transformation: A+**  
When this Noble phantasm activates Sonic undergoes a prana heavy transformation which boosts his endurance to EX rank and his strength to A rank. Sonic also gains the power of flight and the ability to project blasts of chaos energy.

 **Excalibur: Legend of the sword of promised victory: A (Saber only)**  
This Noble phantasm is not the actual holy sword Excalibur but instead a physical embodiment of the legend of the holy sword not just of the blade of King Arthur but also all swords of righteous hero kings. When activated it boosts sonic’s Magic resistance to A rank and allows him to attack with a powerful Magic energy charge.

Personal skills:  
Language comprehension: A  
Sonic can comprehend any language developed by a species whose mind is not completely alien to his own, this in effect also gives him the animal dialogue skill at a reduced rank.

Battle continuation: B

Hero of nature: C  
This skill represents Sonic’s role as a protector of the natural world against exploitation and despoilment. It provides him with bonuses when operating in a natural setting and gives him bonus damage against constructs.

 **Gray Fullbuster**  
Available classes: Caster, Saber. Lancer  
Basic stats:  
Strength: B+  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B+  
Mana: A  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: E

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Riding: C

Territory creation: D

Item construction: A

Independent action: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance: E**  
Gray’s signature finishing move After creating sharp blades made of ice on their arms, the user rapidly slashes their enemy seven times, five of which are individual strikes and the final two of which are a dual strike, after which the ice gets destroyed.

 **Ice-Make: Gungnir: C**  
The user traps the target in the tip of a gigantic lance and launches it upwards. Alternatively, the user can also hide an ally inside the ice of the lance

 **Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist: A**  
Creates a pair of destructively powerful gauntlets with the properties of "unholy" ice: ice that freezes whatever the user so much as grazes, including other kinds of ice and those who, for the most part, are immune to the effects of ice and cold.

Personal skills:  
Ice make magic: A++  
Gray is able to construct objects out of magically generated ice. The ice created is significantly harder and more difficult to melt than mundane ice but otherwise maintains all the characteristics of regular ice.

Daemon slayer: A  
Bonus damage against daemons, at this rank it provide a bonus to his Magic resistance against magic employed by demons.

Protection from the ocean: A  
Gray’s mentor Ur sacrificed herself to defeat a powerful demon transforming her body and soul into magical ice which was eventually melted and flowed into the ocean. Her will still exists within the ocean and will act to protect her love once. When out on or submerged in the open ocean all attempts to harm Grey receive a penalty.


	9. Genji Shimada (Overwatch)

**Genji Shimada**  
Available classes: Assassin.  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: A  
Mana: C  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: B

Class skills:  
Presence concealment: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Ryu-ichimonji: The Dragon becomes me: B**  
Genji’s katana, when activated it channels the power of the Dragon God boosting damage done with the sword immensely and temporarily giving the weapon the characteristics of a divine construct.

Personal skills:  
Projectile (Shuriken): C

Protection from arrows: A++  
At this level Genji cannot only deflect projectiles but redirect them back at his enemies.

Dash: A  
This mana burst like ability can be used to temporarily boost Genji’s movement speed. At this rank he can attack with no penalties even while dashing.

Aerial manoeuvring: D  
Although not capable of flight Genji can in effect jump even while suspended in the air.

Battle continuation: A


	10. Rin Tohsaka & Sakura Matou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 10th chapter I thought I'd do something a little different and look into how some of the human characters of fate stay night might be as heroic spirits.

**Rin Tohsaka**  
Available classes: Caster  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C  
Mana: B+  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Item creation: C

Territory creation: C

Magic resistance: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Jeweled Sword Zelretch: Kaleidoscopic jewelled blade: A**  
This Noble phantasm is a ritual dagger with a jeweled blade, an alien technology embodying general knowledge from a far future, beyond the reach of modern man. The sword is capable of the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon, allowing the user to draw in potentially infinite magical energy. The kaleidoscope-like jewel blade creates a small opening to the same area in another parallel world, though any further interference is impossible, and it draws in all of the magical energy from that space. Magical energy channeled into the blade can be fired off in a blinding stream of light.

Personal skills:  
Charisma: D

Elemental: A

Mage craft: A

 **Sakura Matou**  
Available classes: Caster, Avenger  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: A  
Luck: E  
Noble phantasm: EX

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: C

Territory creation: A

Item construction: A

Avenger: A

Oblivion Correction: C

Self-Replenishment (Mana): A+

Noble phantasm:  
**The black Grail: False Holy Grail of the God of evil: EX**  
This Noble phantasm consists of the transmuted shards of a true Holy Grail fused with her body. Even before it has been activated it provides her with the ability to absorb souls in spiritual entities without losing her sense of self. It also allows her to manifest the Black Shadow an autonomous Cursed Boundary Layer that instinctively seeks out magical energy and souls to absorb. Aside from this instinctual action it is connected to Sakura’s sub conscience and will devote its limited reasoning ability towards the end of keeping people who its master hates away from her. As a cluster of curses, its touch is highly corrosive due to containing Angra Mainyu's property of All the World's Evil, dissolving organic matter and converting the base elements into pure magical energy. It can lash out with tentacles, bring forth a Shadow Giant, and spread out for ten meters to swallow everything like a wave of water, touching them with All the World's Evil that burns skin like coal, cuts off their life, and shows them its horrors. It takes in energy just by existing, turning plant life black, and automatically leeching it from those without any resistance. It can absorb the energy in an area in order to swell up and explode. It tramples over everything upon exploding and spreading the collected energy out like a storm, swallowing its prey instantly.  
Once this Noble phantasm is activated Sakura takes in all the accumulated magical energy and souls transforming herself into Dark Sakura a rancorous and psychotic distortion of her normal self. She can fall on the accumulated souls to fuel her magic and being connected to the other side of the Holy Grail can draw on the soles of any heroic spirit collected by the greater Grail of the holy Grail war she is currently taking part in. When this Noble phantasm is activated Sakura possesses B rank Distortion and D rank mental pollution skills. With the same properties as the Shadow, she is capable of forming tentacle appendages from her body. She can spontaneously regenerate, allowing her to recover from mortal wounds within minutes of receiving them. She can support a number of Servants without issue in this state even with numerous uses of energy intensive Noble phantasms.

Personal skills:  
Crest worms: A  
Crest Worms are a unique kind of Magic Crest of the Matou family made out from Zouken Matou's personal Familiars, magical energy eating worms that can channel energy even when their host is no longer alive. So far the only known example of a Crest that can be passed down to someone outside of the bloodline forcibly confers to one’s body the capacity to use Magecraft.  
Crest Worms are not only capable of expanding one’s natural Magic Circuits, but also capable of acting as artificial Circuits after a certain incubation period is complete. Since they usually remain in a dormant state, the worms don’t have that much direct influence over someone. However, once awakened by the activation of Circuits they will try to force the body to continuously produce magical energy in order to sustain themselves. Through the use of these and intensive training, it is possible for someone with no prior experience in Magecraft to become a magus of significant power in roughly a year.

Familiar (shadow giant): A  
The Shadow Giants are familiars made out of Sakura’s Hollow element. Under normal circumstances they are extremely small, but when her powers are augmented by her Noble phantasm their size increases vastly and they start acting as a materialized curse. Each composed of roughly one thousand units of magical energy; they are called a match for the Noble Phantasms of other Servants. Carrying the properties of All the World's Evil, fighting them would normally require something to dispel a curse, but a level of energy equal to that making up the shadows can eliminate them.


	11. Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee (RWBY) & Tedd Verres (El Goonish Shive)

**Ruby Rose**  
Available classes: Lancer, Archer.  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C++  
Agility: A+  
Mana: B  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:  
Independent action: B

Magic resistance: D

Riding: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Crescent Rose: High Velocity Sniper-Scythe: C**  
A powerful custom weapon which can be used both in melee and at range. When invoked Ruby can strike with unusual strength and speed. This attack is less a manifestation of the weapons own power and more the fact of “Crescent Rose being wielded by Ruby Rose.” Because of this the energy consumption is lower than normal for a Noble phantasm of this rank.

Personal skills:  
Silver eyed warrior: A  
Ruby does bonus damage against monsters and enemies with high mystery.

Variant ammo: B  
Ruby can fire numerous different forms of projectiles many with unique effects including replicating elemental offense magecraft.

Aerial manoeuvring: A  
Although not capable of true flight Ruby can redirect herself and create sudden bursts of momentum while in midair.

Aura: B  
The spiritual energy of the soul forms a barrier which absorbs incoming damage. There is a limit to how much damage can be absorbed before the users physical body starts being injured like normal. This amount increases as the rank and this skill increases.

 **Weiss Schnee**  
Available classes: Caster, Saber  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: D++  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: B

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Riding: C

Territory creation: B

Item construction: B

Noble phantasm  
**Myrtenaster: Multi Action Dust Rapier: B**  
Even when not invoked Myrtenaster can serve as a top-quality amplifier mystic code. When it is invoked the sword glows white and Weiss thrusts forward with a powerful strike that possesses both armour piercing and anti-monster properties.

Personal skills:  
Alluring Nightingale: C

Elemental: A

Glyph: C++  
A spellcasting power similar to but not identical to Rune-based mage craft.

Summoning: C+  
Weiss can summon copies of defeated enemies to fight for her. This skill is connected to her glyph skill and if they latter is suppressed or otherwise unusable so is this skill.

Princess of loveliness: C

Aura: C

 **Tedd Drew Verres**  
Available classes: Caster  
Basic stats:  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: E  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Territory creation: C

Item construction: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Transformation gun: tool of beautiful mischief: C**  
This Noble phantasm allows Tedd to transform them elf and others into different humanoid or animal forms almost without limit so long as they have enough time to program in the desired form. Use of this Noble phantasm against an individual who does not desire to be changed can be resisted with Magic resistance but individuals who want to be transformed will be affected regardless of intrinsic magic resistances.

 **Magi-tech gauntlet: That which transcends both magic and technology: A**  
This Noble phantasm has two functions. A peace mode which can be used without invoking the Noble phantasm which allows Tedd to safely siphon and store small amounts of Magic energy from themselves and others, stockpiling it. The second function is battle mode which pours the stored energy back into Tedd giving them a rank up to all their skills and boosting their mana stat based on the amount of stored energy to a maximum of A rank. Once battle mode has been activated the use of the transformation gun interacts with Magic resistance as if it was an A rank spell.

Personal skills:  
Self suggestion: A

Magic perception: A  
Tedd is able to see and understand any magical workings or magic powers they focus on. This skill provides them with a detailed understanding of any supernatural power they uses it on and the powers possessed by supernatural individuals they uses it on.

Natural born genius: C


	12. Alan Turing & St. Nicolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm going to be doing something a little different this time to write ups for individuals who might actually make it into Fate some day.

**Alan Turing**  
Available classes: Caster  
Basic stats:  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: B  
Mana: C  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills  
Item creation: A+

Territory creation: B

Magic resistance: D

Noble phantasm:  
**Beautiful world of the algorithm: C**  
A boundary field which uses conductive metals, gold and copper are best, as material components.  
Once charged and activated the space within is converted into what is essentially a single massive super high quality magical circuit. In addition to allowing him to store and process much more magical energy than normal Alan is able to deconstruct magecraft which he focuses on. Spells below five line incantations can be cancelled out completely being broken down into their component energy and absorbed into Beautiful world of the algorithm more powerful spells can be weakened by the equivalent power of a five line incantation with the same gain in energy.

Personal skills:  
Computer science: A

Mystic eyes of analyzation: C  
Allows the user to understand the material composition of anything he stares at

Natural born genius: A

 **St. Nicolas**  
Available classes: Ruler, Rider  
Basic stats:  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Mana: A  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: EX

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Riding: A++

God’s resolution: A

True name discernment: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Santa’s sack: bag of bottomless charity: EX**  
This Noble phantasm materializes any physical object St. Nicolas feels is appropriate to reward the people he is helping. The more benevolent and more in need the subject is the greater the object that can be created for them. As a rider class servant this Noble phantasm manifests as a large white sack that appears full to bursting. As a ruler class servant this Noble phantasm materializes as three purses full of gold coins.

 **Santa’s sleigh: highflying miraculous sleigh: EX (rider only)**  
This large red magic sleigh has the ability to always get St. Nicolas where he wishes to be in time even in defiance of causality. While it can’t be used exactly for large-scale time travel it can allow St. Nicolas to be in multiple places at once by allowing him to arrive at his next spatial destination at a point in the time axis earlier than when he left.

Personal skills:  
Manna fluid: D (ruler only)  
St. Nicolas can manifest a small amount of healing liquid called manna.

Generosity: A  
Provides bonuses when acting for the well-being of others.

Christmas spirit: A(rider) C(ruler)  
Provides bonuses the closer it is to Christmas Day.

Clairvoyance: A

Saints legacy: A  
A power similar to innocent monster which changes the servants appearance and skills to conform to the legends about and perceptions of them had by later generations.

Golden rule: B  
St. Nicolas can only use this skill to help others not himself.

Human observation: C (rider only)

Mass production: A (rider only)

Miracle: C

Protection of faith: A

Revelation: D (Ruler only)

Saint: B


	13. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Miraculous ladybug) & Blake Belladonna (RWBY)

**Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir**  
Available classes: Assassin  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C+  
Endurance: C/A  
Agility: B  
Mana: A  
Luck: E  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Presence concealment: E/B

Noble phantasm:  
**Black cat Miraculous: the power of destruction: D**  
The black cat Miraculous which is a ring worn on the left hand transforms Adrien into his alternative identity as Cat Noir increasing his endurance and presence concealment. When this Noble phantasm is activated his true name is changed to Cat Noir. This Noble phantasm must be activated first to utilize his other two Noble phantasm’s.

 **Staff: D**  
The staff can be infinite in length. it can be doubled by splitting it in half. Depending on its length, Cat Noir is able to wield the stick like a staff, sword, vaulting pole, and the like. When spun in a circle, it can also generate a grey-colored shield to deflect attacks or be used as a propeller to allow Cat Noir to safely land from high distances. He has also used it as a javelin. It is nigh unbreakable. When the paw print button located at the upper end of the staff is pressed, it slides open to reveal a screen. With this, Cat Noir can use the staff as binoculars, a tracker, a map, and an x-ray, or as a phone.

 **Cataclysm: A**  
Cat Noir infuses his ring hand with bad luck energy. Whatever he touches with it is affected negatively: technology malfunctions, and solid objects dissolve, corrode, break, or are easily breakable afterwards depending on the material.  
This power is a curse well beyond the power of modern mages while theoretically it can be resisted by anti-curse powers they would have to be very strong and specialized to overcome Cataclysm.

Five minutes after this power is utilized all of Cat Noir's Noble phantasm's temporarily shut down and he reverts to his identity as Adrien Agreste, his Noble phantasm's are unaccessible until Plagg the spirit of the ring can recuperate

Personal skills:  
Alternative identity: A

Night vision: B

Charm: C  
Adrien is capable of attracting the attention and affection of the people around him without trying. This skill deactivates when he becomes Cat Noir.

 **Blake Belladonna**  
Available classes: Saber, Archer, Assassin  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: C  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: C

Riding: D

Independent action: B

Presence concealment: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Gambol Shroud: Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe: C**  
This weapon can serve as a katana, pistol and kusarigama. The accompanying sheath is also sharpened on one side and possesses a grip that allows it to be used as a blade. When activated Blake brings both the sword and sheath above her head and swings them forward in front of her creating a violet energy wave.

Personal skills:  
Shadow clone: D  
With a successful luck or agility check the user can dodge incoming attacks. This skill can be used to avoid even homing or sure hit attacks by leaving a temporary body to absorb the attack.

Single-mindedness: D

Passion of the oppressed: C  
A skill symbolizing the dream of equality for those who society looks down upon and the strength of will to pursue that dream. Gives bonuses when confronting enemies whose actions are existence and pad the cause of equality. Note that which enemies qualify is based on the skill users own perception of the issue and the enemy.

Battle continuation: C

Aura: B


	14. Nanoha Takamachi. (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) & Alucard (Hellsing)

**Nanoha Takamachi**  
Available classes: Caster, Archer.  
Basic stats:  
Strength: A  
Endurance: C+  
Agility: C  
Mana: A  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Independent action: E

Magic resistance: A

Riding: B

Territory creation: D

Item construction: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Raising Heart Exelion: Staff of the White Devil: A (Caster only)**  
In addition to its use as a channel for Nanoha’s spellcasting Raising Heart Exelion possesses two functions as a Noble phantasm which are supportive in nature. The first is the passive effect of giving Nanoha the equivalent of the high-speed divine word skill at A rank so long as she channels her spells through it. The second ability is the cartridge system which allows Nanoha to store magic energy for later use and once this Noble phantasm’s name is invoked one or more up to a maximum of six stored charges of Magic energy is expended to empower a Spell.

 **CW-AEC00X Fortress: Caledfwlch Anti-Eclipse Experimental Weapon 00: B (Archer only)**  
CW-AEC00X Fortress is a high-tech weapon and armour set designed to counteract enemies with high resistance or immunity to direct magical attacks. It is designed to convert magical energy into physical effects such as shockwave’s, plasma and physical projectiles to circumvent magical resistance. The main weapon of this unit the strike canon can also enter ‘closed mode’ in order to serve as a Lance or Claymore.  
When invoked the strike canon generates and projects a stream of high-energy plasma.

Personal skills:  
Barrier jacket: B  
This skill neutralizes incoming damage against the user at the cost of draining their reserves of Magic energy. The more damage neutralized the more energy that is drained. Increased rank increases the cost efficiency of this skill.

Daemon in white: A  
Nanoha gains a bonus to attempts at diplomacy against any individual she has beaten in direct combat previously.

Mathematics: A  
Nanoha is very talented at math and can perform complicated mental calculations quickly and accurately.

Eternal arms mastership: A

Innocent monster: E  
Because of Nanoha’s reputation as the White Devil she has gained a small bonus to endurance and receives slightly greater damage from anti-Demon weaponry. She may also manifest with stereotypically “demonic” physical traits. (Horns spaded. Tail etc.)

 **Alucard**  
Available classes: Saber, Archer, Berserker.  
Basic stats:  
Strength: A  
Endurance: D  
Agility: A  
Mana: EX  
Luck: E  
Noble phantasm:

Class skills:  
Independent action: D

Magic resistance: A

Riding: C+

Mad enhancement: D

Noble phantasm:  
**Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto: silver gun of the dog of Hellsing: D**  
A powerful handgun the ammunition of which has anti-evil properties.

 **Hellsing ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol, Jackal: iron gun of the dog of Hellsing: C**  
A powerful handgun the ammunition of which has anti-evil properties.

 **Release state zero: open the gates of the vampires castle: EX**  
This Noble phantasm has two forms a nameless passive form in which it serves as merely the medium with which Alucard stores his stolen life and an active form which can only be utilized once all of Alucards restraint seals have been lifted. This Noble phantasm represents the release of all of Alucard’s stored power in its most destructive form. He summons every one of his stored familiars to do battle. These familiars retain all of their skills and powers from life and many of them are heroic spirits themselves, although many are just wraiths. The major drawback to using this Noble phantasm is that while all of his familiars are outside of his body he has no fuel for his regeneration skill and is thus vulnerable to attack.

Personal skills:  
Regeneration: EX  
Alucard can regenerate from any injury so long as any part of his being exists. This power is fuelled by the accumulated life and souls stored within him. If for some reason he does not have access to his stored souls he cannot use his regeneration.

Blood sucking: EX  
Alucard can drain vast quantities of blood without known limit. Doing so does not just revitalize him but adds to his total power. When he drinks the blood of a living creature he absorbs its life energy and soul. Alucard has access to the absorb souls memories. Accumulated souls can later be used as familiars. The accumulated life and souls Alucard possesses fuel his regeneration and are used up when he has to heal his wounds with his regeneration eventually expending the absorb sole meaning that it can no longer be used as a familiar and Alucard no longer has access to its memories.

Blood magic: A

Restraint seals: A+  
This skill represents the supernatural restraints on Alucard’s power which he cannot lift entirely on his own. The higher the skill the greater the restraints on the skill owners power. At this level it causes two rank downs on all stats except luck, all skills and a penalty to most checks.  
The head of the Hellsing organization has the authority to lift Alucard’s restraints to any degree they believe to be appropriate, in effect reducing the rank of this skill and its effect on Alucard’s power.  
This skill will also reduce itself if certain conditions are met in Alucard’s case the conditions are that Britain, its monarchy or its people are threatened by a supernatural menace. Alucard’s rank in this skill cannot go lower than C rank without permission from the head of Hellsing.

Independent manifestation: A (If Alucard is summoned with the skill it replaces his regeneration)

Mental disorder: B

Mystic eyes (hypnotism): C

Shape shifting: EX


	15. Jaune Arc (RWBY) & Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane (Voltron legendary defender)

**Jaune Arc**  
Available classes: Saber, Shielder  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: B  
Agility: D  
Mana: B  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: C+

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: D

Riding: D

Self-Field Defense: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Crocea Mors: golden sword: C+**  
This Noble phantasm is actually two objects a sword and shield the latter of which doubles as a sheath. When this Noble phantasm is activated both sword and shield combined transforming Crocea Mors into a single double edged Claymore and doubling the power of both Jaune’s strikes and blocks.

Personal skills:  
Aura: A

Charisma: B-

Week Constitution: E

Aura transfer: A  
Jaune can pass his Aura onto other individuals empowering them.

 **Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane**  
Available classes: Rider  
Basic stats:  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: EX

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Riding: A+

Noble phantasm:  
**Black lion: Heart of Voltron: EX**  
This huge powerful magic and mechanical creature is the largest and strongest of five such lions. Shiro can summon the black lion to ride into battle or summon parts of it to serve as shields or weapons. The Black Lion has lasers that eject from its mouth. If aimed correctly, then the lasers have the ability to blow clean through heavily armoured targets  
Shiro can create a jaw blade for the Black Lion. This makes close - range combat or the destruction of other ships easy, especially since the Black Lion is large and able to take hits.

 **Hand of the Galra: Stolen power: C**  
This Noble phantasm is Shiro’s cybernetic right arm which in addition to boosting the striking power of his attacks with that arm allow him to channel and manipulate magic energy in such a way as to power and activate supernatural devices even if Shiro lacks the skills necessary to normally do so.

Personal skills:  
Bravery: B-

Charisma: C

Eye of the mind (true): C

Natural body: D


	16. The Protagonist (Megami Ibunroku Persona) & Shantae (Shantae)

**The Protagonist / Naoya Todou / Yuya Narumi / Jihei Suzakuin**  
Available classes: Saber, Archer, Caster.  
Basic stats:  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: EX

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Riding: C

Independent action: B

Territory creation: B

Item construction: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: grass cutting sword: A (Saber only.)**  
Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi is a powerful sword. When invoked it releases a wide blast of super high pressure winds capable of pulverizing almost anything.

 **Kokonoe Raijinhou: the honourable elephant: B (Archer only.)**  
This Noble phantasm is a high quality submachine gun whose bullets carry the holy property. When activated it can fire a stream of ammunition so fast and dense it is comparable to a stream.

 **Seimen Kongou: Guardian Rakshasa of the three monkeys: A**  
This Noble phantasm manifests as a spiritual construct that replicates the Buddhist guardian deity Seimen Kongou. It does not actually summoned Seimen Kongou instead the construct is a personification of The Protagonist’s inner being. Seimen Kongou appears as a blue deity with four arms he can both bestow and cure diseases and he carries a three-pronged vajra, a staff, a wheel, and a coiled rope. The four objects represent various things and give him different powers: The Vajra represents the indestructible power of Buddhism, negating the physical force of any attack he blocks with it; The staff is a ceremonial tool, boosting the protagonist spellcasting ability; the wheel represents Buddha's teachings which gives him resistance against mental magecraft; and the rope is a hunting weapon that symbolizes power over evil which has a strong bonus against entrapping evil aligned targets.

 **Amon-Ra: Sun King of the Egyptian gods: EX (Caster only)**  
This Noble phantasm manifests as a spiritual construct that replicates the Egyptian god Amon-Ra. It does not actually summoned Amon-Ra instead the construct is a personification of The Protagonist’s inner being.  
Although it lacks the diversity of power of Seimen Kongou Amon-Ra is capable of shooting EX power magic blasts which have a chance of instant death against evil aligned targets.

Personal skills:  
Blessing of Philemon: C  
Provides a bonus to luck checks when working to protect humans.

Charisma: C

Emperor Arcanum: A  
Provides a bonus to teammates and allies so long as the skill user is working alongside them.

 **Shantae**  
Available classes: Caster, Assassin.  
Basic stats:  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B+  
Mana: A  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Territory creation: D

Item construction: A

Presence concealment: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Dance through the danger: together we will set sail: B (Caster only)**  
This always active Noble phantasm allows Shantae to regain magical energy by drawing on the emotions and admiration of the people around her. This Noble phantasm works better when strong emotions are being focused on her regardless of what those emotions are.

 **Pirate gear: stolen equipment of the Queen of the seven seas: B (Assassin only)**  
This Noble phantasm actually represents five individual items.  
Flintlock Pistol: The force of the ammunition can be controlled by Shantae so it can be used as either a weapon or means of activating simple devices at a distance.

Pirate Hat: Can be used as a parachute.

Scimitar: This sword can be used for powerful downward thrust or in conjunction with the next item, a bladed ramming attack.

Risky's Boots: Boost Shantae’s running speed after a brief normal speed run to build up momentum Shantae burst forward agility boosted by one rank.

Cannon: A powerful cannon which can be fired free times in sequence without pause and which has strong enough recoil to propel Shantae into the air.

Personal skills:  
Hair whip: B  
Shantae can use her ponytail as an impromptu whip and is quite skilful at using it as a weapon

Mixed blood: A(Caster)/E(assassin)

Magical Belly Dances: A (Caster only)  
Shantae possesses a wide array of magical belly dances which can transform and cause other magical effects.  
More information can be found here: http://shantae.wikia.com/wiki/Bellydances

Shape shifting: B+  
Because of the numerous transformation dances Shantae is considered to have the equivalent of B+ rank shape shifting.

Item assisted martial arts: B  
Shantae is trained in hand-to-hand combat and possesses several minor magical items which aid in performing combat manoeuvres.

Magic costumes: B  
Shantae possesses numerous magical costumes which alter her parameters and give her different powers.


	17. Muten Roushi (Dragon Ball) & Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the hedgehog)

**Muten Roushi**  
Available classes: Caster.  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C+  
Endurance: C++  
Agility: C+  
Mana: A  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Territory creation: B

Item construction: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Max power: True power of the turtle school: A**  
Activating this Noble phantasm causes Roushi’s muscles to bulk up tremendously giving him a rank up to strength. It also allows him to concentrate all his power into a single overwhelming attack.

Personal skills:  
Master of the turtle school: A  
The turtle school of martial arts is devoted to strengthening the minds and bodies of its practitioners. This skill gives Roushi a bonus to his endurance.

Hypnotism: C

Trouble with women: A  
When facing a female opponent Roushi’s luck stat is ranked down and he has great difficulty not taking foolish action for the sake of his own sexual gratification.

 **Miles "Tails" Prower**  
Available classes: Rider  
Basic stats:  
Strength: D  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Mana: A  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: B

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: C

Riding: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Cyclone: masterpiece of the highflying genius: B**  
The cyclone is a transforming vehicle capable of serving as a plane, walker and cart. All three forms of cyclone are quick with numerous weapons including the Volkan Cannon mini-gun, a laser target, a grabbling hook, and two kinds of missile launchers which can either shoot homing missiles at locked targets or missile barrages. Its most potent weapon however, is a large multi-colored laser which it can fire from the front. The cyclone is highly modular and Tails can use his item construction skill to build upgrades for it.

Personal skills:  
Natural born genius: A

Item construction: EX

Bravery: D-  
Tails is easily intimidated and has multiple phobias but can also push past his fear to take action. He must succeed in a luck check to use this skill.


	18. Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) & Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

**Naruto Uzumaki**  
Available classes: Assassin, Berserker, Caster.  
Basic stats:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: A  
Agility: B  
Mana: A+  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Territory creation: E

Item construction: C

Mad enhancement: E--A (see Noble phantasm)

Presence concealment: B-

Noble phantasm:  
**Jinchūriki transformation: Power of the nine tailed beast: A**  
This Noble phantasm represents the power of the nine tailed beast Kurama which Naruto can draw on. This Noble phantasm takes different forms and has different mechanics depending on the class in which Naruto is summoned.  
For assassin class Naruto he can deliberately activate this Noble phantasm gaining a cloak of energy around his body that invokes the nine tailed fox including ears and a number of tales depending on how much energy he is tapping into. He can evoke this Noble phantasm four times each time gaining a new ‘tail’ of energy gaining increasing boosts to all parameters except luck as well as increasing bonuses to the damage of his attacks. Activating this Noble phantasm saddles him with increased Battle fury similar to mad enhancement. At the first two tails his madness is the equivalent of E rank mad enhancement and for the second to tails it is the equivalent of D rank.  
For berserker class Naruto he cannot activate this Noble phantasm consciously instead whenever he receives meaningful battle damage he makes a luck check, if he fails this Noble phantasm activates becoming an always active Noble phantasm afterwards. This Noble phantasm can be activated multiple times through the process of receiving injury and failing a luck check each time Naruto gaining a new tail. This Noble phantasm is tied with berserker Naruto’s mad enhancement skill. Before this Noble phantasm is activated Naruto has E- rank mad enhancement, when it is activated his mad enhancement goes up to E rank. Naruto’s mad enhancement goes up as the number of tales he possesses goes up being E rank for tails one and two, D rank for tails three and four, C rank for tails five and six, B rank for tails seven and eight and A rank for the ninth tail. At the point he has manifested the ninth tail he is an embodiment of Kurama’s fury and closer to a phantasmal beast then a heroic spirit.

 **Six Paths Sage Mode: Divine power bestowed upon the hero of a generation: A (Caster only)**  
This Noble phantasm represents the apex of Naruto’s power and development into a hero. Activating it provides a rank up to all his parameters as well as giving him the equivalent of EX rank elemental and A rank presents detection, A rank healing mage craft.

Personal skills:  
Enhance life span: C  
Naruto like all members of the Uzumaki clan has a much longer lifespan and stronger life force then a normal person.

Gambler: A  
Naruto’s luck parameter is treated as A rank for the purpose of gambling.

Bravery: A

Jinchuriki: A  
Naruto has a powerful creature known as the 9 tailed fox sealed within himself. This boosts his mana stat and insulates his mind against mind controlling powers. When summoned in the caster class he can summon the 9 tailed fox Kurama to fight alongside him.

Shadow clone: A+  
Naruto is able to manifest numerous copies of himself capable of aiding in combat or training. The clones have the same parameters as Naruto himself with the exception of E rank mana and endurance and will be dispelled upon taking a single major hit.

Regeneration: D

Summoning (toads): B

 

 **Erza Scarlet**  
Available classes: Saber, Caster.  
Strength: A+  
Endurance: A+  
Agility: B+  
Mana: A+  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Riding: C+

Territory creation: E

Item construction: D

Noble phantasm:  
**The Knight: Magic of the Queen of fairies: A+**  
The Knight represents not a single Noble phantasm but a collection of different Noble phantasm arms and armour with different effects that Erza can summon with her magic. These weapons and armour include:

Heaven's Wheel Armor: provides flight and control over roughly 200 swords.

Black Wing Armor: flight and increased damage.

Flame Empress Armor: reduces the power of flame attacks used against her by 50% and allows Erza to shoot a blast of fire.

Giant Armor: rank up strength.

De-Malevo-Lance: possesses anti-evil properties and the ability to when thrown boost its force with rocket boosters.

Adamantine Armor: increases Erza’s endurance to EX rank and gives her the ability to project a large barrier capable of neutralizing A rank anti-Army attacks.

Demon Blade Crimson Sakura: One of Erza’s most powerful weapons which concentrates all her magical energy into a single superpowerful slash. This Noble phantasm can only be activated if Erza is not using any of her other Noble phantasm’s or any other magical item.

Lightning Empress Armor: reduces the power of lightning attacks used against her by the equivalent of the power output capable from A rank mana burst (lightning). And gives her the ability to shoot blasts of lightning.

Flight Armor: rank up to agility

Robe of Yūen: the robe is highly elastic and provides a small amount of damage reduction against blunt force.

Morning Star Armor: can produce incredibly bright light including in focused destructive beams.  
Photon Slicer: A attack spell that shoots a blast of light equivalent to a B rank anti-unit Noble phantasm. Can only be used while wearing the Morning Star Armor.

Armadura Fairy: bonus to all parameters.  
Fairy Burst: a powerful attack spell in which Erza charges one sword with a large quantity of Magic Power and attacks the target with a powerful piercing attack equivalent to a A rank anti-island Noble phantasm.

Sea Empress Armor: reduces the power of water based attacks by the equivalent of A rank mana burst (water). Allows Erza to control water and shoot high pressure blasts of water.

Sea Empress Sword: a magic sword made of water.

Nakagami Armor: provides EX rank Magic resistance and the ability to dispel any magic by expending the same amount of magical energy as the spell caster. Consumes considerably more Mana than any of her other armors.  
Nakagami Starlight: a powerful attack which cuts through space bypassing any barrier to reach its target.

Piercing Armor: this armour which comes with a jousting lance allows Erza to charge forward striking her opponents with an A rank anti-armour attack.

Wingblade Armor: allows for the control of eight Magic wing blades capable of blocking attacks and whose cutting edge extends past the physical metal of the blade

Wind God Sword: creates high pressure blasts of wind when activated.

Holy Hammer: a huge hammer with powerful anti-evil properties capable of dispelling curses and the magic of evil spell casters.

Synthetic horse: a synthetic horse that Erza can ride into battle.

The Knight also contains numerous other more mundane weapons, armours, outfits and supplies.

Personal skills:  
Artificial eye: C  
Erza possesses a functional but artificial and inorganic eye. Any magic based on direct eye contact or which directly affects the eyes affects her at a 50% reduction of its potency.

Battle continuation: A

Bravery: A

Guardian knight: B

Natural body: A

Telekinesis: C  
Erza can lift and manipulate inanimate objects with telekinesis.


	19. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the hedgehog) & Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY)

**Knuckles the Echidna**  
Available classes: Berserker  
Strength: A  
Endurance: A  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: EX

Class skills:  
Mad enhancement: C

Magic resistance: A

 **Chaos Emeralds: Superknuckles transformation: A+**  
When this Noble phantasm activates Knuckles undergoes a prana heavy transformation which boosts his endurance and strength to EX rank. Knuckles also gains the power of flight and the ability to project blasts of chaos energy.

Personal skills:  
Earth magic: C  
Knuckles can draw on the mystic energy of the earth to shield and heal himself as well as to enhance his attacks.

Martial discipline: B  
Mind affecting magic equal to or below the rank of this skill cannot degrade the user’s martial arts abilities.

Natural body: A

 **Pyrrha Nikos**  
Available classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Shielder  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: C++

Class skills  
Self-Field Defense: B

Magic resistance: B

Riding: C

Independent action: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Miló and Akoúo̱: Flame coloured victory: C++**  
These two Noble phantasm’s both have separate passive effects and a single active affect when activated together. Passively Milo provides a bonus to all checks and Akouo provides a bonus to all savings throes’. When activated together they give Pyrrha the equivalent of A rank Mana burst (flame).

Personal skills:  
Pankration: A

Magnetism: A

Aura: A

Bravery: C

Clairvoyance: C

Eye of the mind (true): D


	20. Yamcha (Dragonball) & Jesse McCree (Overwatch)

**Yamcha**  
Available classes: Assassin  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C  
Mana: C  
Luck: E  
Noble phantasm: D

Class skills:  
Presence concealment: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Neo Wolf Fang Fist: Hurricane of blows: D**  
An energy enhanced combo of strikes that can be kept going continuously without penalty so long as Yamcha has the mana to maintain it.

Personal skills:  
Legacy of failure: A  
Yamcha’s story is one defined by failure and defeat. This manifests as a skill which inhibits enemies from thinking of Yamcha as a threat.

Wilderness survival: B  
Yamcha is skilled at surviving in the wilderness particularly in a desert environment.

Battle continuation: D

**Jesse McCree**  
Available classes: Archer  
Strength: C  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: C  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Independent action: A

Magic resistance: C

Riding: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Peacekeeper: Deadeye: A**  
McCree takes a moment to aim before firing at all enemies in his sights, instantly killing each one with a single shot once he's focused on them enough. The more health a target has the longer it takes for McCree to focus the shot, high endurance on the target and sure block defences can also add to the time needed. An insufficient mana supply can extend the time as well.

Personal skills:  
Marksmanship: A++

Quick Draw: A+

Eye of the Mind (False): C


	21. Roronoa Zoro (One piece) & Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail)

**Roronoa Zoro**  
Available classes: Saber.  
Strength: A  
Endurance: EX  
Agility: B  
Mana: C  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: A+

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Riding: D

Noble phantasm:  
**Shusui: Clear Autumn Water: A**  
This sword’s exceptional durability and weight gives it incredible crushing power in addition to the normal cutting power of a sword of its quality. When activated and swung it strikes the target not just with its cutting edge but with multiple tons of force to pulverize the entire body of the target.

 **Wado Ichimonji: last gift from a first friend: A+**  
When activated Zoro takes a moment to concentrate before lashing out. Once invoked the sword can cut through any physical or magical non-conceptual defence.

 **Sandai Kitetsu: cursed sword brought under heal: C+**  
This cursed sword possesses an insatiable bloodlust, wounds dealt buy it heal 10 times slower than normal.

Personal skills:  
No sense of direction: A  
Zoro is almost completely incapable of navigating by himself. In less he is being directly guided by another person Zoro must succeed at a heavily penalized luck check to arrive at his intended destination otherwise he will wind up wondering to a different location.

Santoryu: A

Haik (colour of observation): C

Haki (colour of armament): A

 **Wendy Marvell**  
Available classes: Caster  
Strength: C+  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Mana: A  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: B+

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B+

Territory creation: C

Item construction: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Dragon force: highest form of the dragon slayer mage: B+**  
Boosts all skills by one rank and adds a damage bonus to all attacks. Ranks up agility.

Personal skills:  
Dragon slayer of the sky: A  
As a side effect of her magic Wendy is as close to being a Dragon as a human being can be without their humanity being compromised. This skill provides her with a bonus to endurance and Magic resistance at the cost of making her highly vulnerable to anti-dragon attacks. It also gives her bonus damage against Dragon’s, mana burst (wind) and breath of the dragon (wind). Wendy is also able to consume air in order to regain her mana and stamina

Healing magic: B

Reinforcement: A


	22. "Cat Burglar" Nami (One piece) & Twilight Sparkle (My Little pony: friendship is Magic)

**"Cat Burglar" Nami**  
Available classes: Caster, Assassin.  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C  
Mana: B  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:

Item construction: B

Territory creation: B

Presence concealment C+

Noble phantasm:  
**Sorcery Clima-Tact: Apex of whether science: C**  
This Noble phantasm has four passive effects, the ability to grow and shrink in length, the ability to project hot and cold air, the ability to generate an electric charge and increasing the efficiency of Nami’s art of whether skill so that all actions taken with that skill consume almost 0 prana. Used in tandem with her Art of whether skill this Noble phantasm can also be used to boost Nami's presence concealment skill.

Personal skills:  
Art of whether: A  
This skill represents Nami’s ability to understand and manipulate meteorological phenomenon. In addition to her ability to create and manipulate small scale weather phenomenon this skill also represents her skills as an ocean based navigator and meteorologist and her ability to sense changes in the weather.

Thievery: A

Natural born genius: B

 **Twilight Sparkle**  
Available classes: Caster, Rider, Ruler  
Strength: B  
Endurance: C  
Agility: D  
Mana: EX  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Riding: D

Territory creation: A+

Item construction: A

True name discernment: A

God’s resolution: C

Noble phantasm:  
**The element of magic: Centre star of the elements of harmony: B**  
When activated this Noble phantasm boosts Twilight’s Magic resistance by one rank and allows all allies of hers to contribute mana to her spellcasting and upkeep.

Personal skills:  
Frantic precision: A  
Twilight is capable of rapidly observing and processing information as well as swiftly completing complicated mental math and other intellectually straining activities. However she is also prone to becoming excessively fixated on minor details and can take a perfectionist attitude to her endeavors.

Charisma: C

Polymath: A  
Twilight is well studied in numerous different subjects and learns new fields of study very quickly. She receives no penalty when performing an intellectual skill outside of her specialties.


	23. Makarov Dreyar (Fairy tail) & Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill)

**Makarov Dreyar**  
Available classes: Caster  
Strength: B+  
Endurance: D  
Agility: D  
Mana: A+  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: A+

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Territory creation: B

Item construction: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Fairy Law: first of the great fairy magics: A+**  
This single powerful spell creates a wave of bright light in all directions which inflicts heavy damage to every targeting range that the Caster considers an enemy but does not harm allied or neutral individuals in the area of effect.

Personal skills  
Master of fairytail: A  
Makarov was the longest-serving and most well-known Master of the fairytale Guild and provides bonuses to any other heroic spirit of fairytale.

Charisma: B+

Ten Wizard Saints: A  
Makarov is one of the 10 Wizard Saints the 10 most powerful mages of his homeland. This lofty title manifests as a skill which boosts Magic related checks and gives him a bonus to his charisma skill when dealing with fellow casters.

 **Ryuko Matoi**  
Available classes: Saber, Berserker.  
Strength: B+  
Endurance: C+  
Agility: B+  
Mana: B  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: A+

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Riding: B

Mad enhancement: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Scissor Blades: Rending scissors: B/B+**  
These twin swords are specialized anti-living armour and anti-living weapon Noble phantasms. When activated they allow Ryuko to use her special finishing move Fiber Lost which utterly destroys any enemy armour of lesser rank than the scissor Blades. The destroyed armour is broken down into Mana that Ryuko can absorb. The two blades can be combined into a single weapon of B+ rank which increases the potency of its anti-living armour and living weapon abilities.

 **Senketsu: God Robe of blood: A+**  
Senketsu is a living Noble phantasm. Before activation it takes the form of a garment similar to a Sailor fuku. When activated it transforms into a highly stylized but effective armour which ranks up all of Ryuko’s physical parameters. Despite appearances even uncovered portions of Ryuko’s body benefit from the increased defensive ability of Senketsu. Senketsu can shape shift providing blades and other weapons as well as distorting its physical form towards various ends. Some specialized transformations include:  
Senketsu Senjin  
In this form, Senketsu protrudes blades from all over its body. Senjin also has retractable claws. These claws can also be used during Senketsu's normal-mode and upgraded to a blade made of Ryūko's blood.  
Senketsu Shippu  
Senketsu's flying form.  
The bottom part of the uniform becomes a jet propulsion, and the crest (Senketsu's "eyes") becomes wings.  
Senketsu Mubyōshi  
Can be used to negate sound wave attacks and project them back at the attacker.  
Senjin Shippu  
This form combines the blades of Senketsu Senjin and the jet propulsion of Senketsu Shippu to create a hybrid form with boosted offensive capabilities.

As a separate living creature that is nevertheless intimately tied with Ryuko Senketsu can store and absorb Mana similar to a servant with an A rank Mana stat effectively doubling Ryuko’s ability to store Mana.

If Ryuko is summoned as a berserker class servant Senketsu becomes an always active type Noble phantasm that is affected by the mind distorting effects of mad enhancement in the same manner as its wielder.

Personal skills:  
Life fibre hybrid: A  
Ryuko is a hybrid between a human being and a type of alien parasite known as life fibres. This state of being provides a + to her physical parameters and provides her with a form of regeneration which allows her to recover perfectly from any injury that leaves her body parts still physically connected. Even if parts of her body are physically removed if she can reacquire them and put them back in place she can recover.

Bravery: A

Battle continuation: B


	24. Keith (Voltron:legendary defender) & Maki Sonomura (Persona)

**Keith**  
Available classes: Saber, Rider.  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C  
Mana: C  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: A++

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: C+

Riding: EX

Noble phantasm:  
**Red lion: Right arm of Voltron: A++ (Rider only)**  
A huge powerful magic and mechanical creature is one of only five such lions. Keith can summon the red lion to ride into battle or summon parts of it to serve as shields or weapons  
The Red Lion can use a laser from its mouth in order to attack other ships. If targeted correctly, it will be able to cut through steel ships.  
In times of dire need, the Red Lion can use the laser in its mouth to eject a high temperature beam capable of melting through most materials.  
When its pilot becomes overwhelmed with intense emotion, the lion can sprout a pulse emitting Rail Gun from its back so powerful as to be considered an anti-fortress weapon.

Keith cannot possess this Noble phantasm in the Black Lion simultaneously.

 **Red Bayard: Sword of the paladin of fire: B**  
When activated this Noble phantasm allows Keith to channel a portion of his lion’s connection to the element of fire allow him to shoot a huge wave of fire as an anti-Army attack.

 **Black lion: Heart of Voltron: EX (Rider only)**  
This huge powerful magic and mechanical creature is the largest and strongest of five such lions. Shiro can summon the black lion to ride into battle or summon parts of it to serve as shields or weapons. The Black Lion has lasers that eject from its mouth. If aimed correctly, then the lasers have the ability to blow clean through heavily armoured targets  
Keith can create a jaw blade for the Black Lion. This makes close - range combat or the destruction of other ships easy, especially since the Black Lion is large and able to take hits.

Keith cannot possess this Noble phantasm in the Red Lion simultaneously.

 **Black Bayard: Sword of the paladin of Sky: B**  
When activated this Noble phantasm allows Keith to project an energy wave as a ranged attack.

Personal skills:  
Nature of a Rebellious Spirit: D

Berserk: B

Protection from Arrows: D

 **Maki Sonomura**  
Available classes: Archer, caster.  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: E+  
Luck: E  
Noble phantasm: EX

Class skills:  
Independent action: E

Magic resistance: E

Riding: E

Territory creation: EX

Item construction: EX

Noble phantasm:  
**Maso: She who guides people back to their homes: E**  
This Noble phantasm manifests a spiritual construct that replicates the Chinese deity Maso. It does not actually summoned Maso instead the construct is a personification of Maki’s inner being. This Noble phantasm acts as a sort of GPS allowing Maki to unfailingly navigate through unfamiliar terrain always finding a safe path to her a desired location if one exists. It also allows her to communicate telepathically and to provide others with a safe path to Maki’s location.

 **Verdandi: the fate of the present: B (Caster only)**  
This Noble phantasm manifests as a spiritual construct that replicates the Norse norn Verdadi. It does not actually summoned Verdadi the construct is a personification of Maki’s inner being. When this Noble phantasm is activated all distortions in the threads of fate are neutralized all luck based bonuses skills and powers are removed. In addition activating this Noble phantasm stabilizes Maso’s self suggestion skill for the duration of its activation.

 **Holy comet: Demon slaying bow: C (Archer only)**  
This bow passively gives a small bonus to all stats when activated it allows Maso to perform a powerful anti-unit attack in the form of an arrow made of holy light.

 **Peacemaker: high-caliber gun of the Demon Hunter: D (Archer only)**  
When this Noble phantasm is activated all evil aligned targets who hear the sound of the gunshot are affected by a C rank fear effect.

 **DEVA System: world creating magic machine: EX**  
An incredibly powerful Noble phantasm capable of creating a boundary field in which matter and energy can be manipulated and changed to Maki’s whims. The power of this Noble phantasm encroaches on the realm of true magic as while it can’t change the physical laws of the world it can create objects which interact with those laws in unique ways and even create new life. The main weakness of this Noble phantasm aside from being incredibly Magic energy intensive is the fact that it reacts to even Maki’s subconscious or reflexive thoughts meaning that its effects once activated are not completely within her control.

Personal skills:  
Priestess Arcanum: A  
Provides a bonus to the manna parameter and resistance to emotion influencing effects.

Evil eyes of the abyss: E

Self suggestion: EX  
Maso’s parameters fluctuate based on her own self perception usually hovering around C or B so long as she remains self-confident they can drop lower if she falls into despair or nihilism or rise higher if she subconsciously believes herself capable of an act that will require higher parameters.


	25. Katsuki Bakugou (My hero academia) & Katie Holt (Voltron legendary defender)

**Katsuki Bakugou**  
Available classes: Archer, Berserker  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: C  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: B

Class skills:  
Independent action: A+

Magic resistance: B

Riding: C

Mad enhancement: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Grenade Bracers: Apex of explosion: B**  
This Noble phantasm takes the form of the large metal braces and gloves worn by Bakugou. This Noble phantasm is unusual in that it requires time before and between its use. When activated Bakugou pulls out the grenade pin in order to release a large and powerful blast.

Personal skills:  
Mana burst (explosion): B

Short temper: A++  
Bakugou possesses an incredibly volatile temper mixed with a fragile self image that causes him to lash out at anyone he perceives as looking down on him. His anger can be provoked even by people making sincere efforts to help him as he tends to see offers of help from an individual as that person implying he is not capable of succeeding without help.

Bravery: A++  
At this level this skill starts to impede Bakugou’s ability to make rational decisions in the battlefield and almost completely blocks out his ability to consider a tactical withdrawal.

 **Katie Holt**  
Available classes: Rider, Assassin  
Strength: D  
Endurance: D  
Agility: B++  
Mana: B  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: A++

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Riding: A++

Presence concealment: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Green lion: Left arm of Voltron: A++ (Rider only)**  
A huge powerful magic and mechanical creature that is one of only five such lions. Katie Holt can summon the green lion to ride into battle or summon parts of it to serve as shields or weapons. The green Lion can use a laser from its mouth in order to attack other ships. If targeted correctly, it will be able to cut through steel ships. The green lion possesses a cloak that renders it invisible for brief periods at a time. The Green Lion can create a cannon on its back that fires a beam that causes the spontaneous growth of plants on whatever it hits. Appearing to be vines or roots, they will bind and crush whatever they grew out of.

 **Green Bayard: Dagger of the paladin of nature: C+**  
The green Bayard takes the form of a small, arrow-shaped blade that possesses the ability to deliver a painful electric shock, a grapple function that can be used for both transport and incapacitating enemies, and has an edge that can cut through extremely thick metal plating with little to no trouble. When activated this Noble phantasm taps into the green paladin’s connection to nature allowing her to summon vines to entangle her enemies.

Personal skills:  
Invisibility: C

Holographic duplicate: B

Espionage: C

Disguise: D

Computer programming: A


	26. Krillin (Dragonball) & Sydney Scoville (Grrl power)

**Krillin**  
Available classes: Archer, Caster  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: A+

Class skills:  
Independent action: D

Magic resistance: C

Riding: C

Territory creation: C

Item construction: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Kienzan: the Destructo Disc: A+**  
Krillin throws an energy disc that can cut through anyone without EX endurance or an equivalent defensive value.

Personal skills:  
Energy sensing: A

Battle continuation: D

Bravery: B-  
This skill is treated as D rank unless someone other than Krillin is threatened by the enemy.

 **Sydney Scoville**  
Available classes: Archer, Caster  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: C  
Mana: C  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: EX

Class skills:  
Independent action C+

Magic resistance: C+

Riding: C+

Territory creation: B

Item construction: E

Noble phantasm:  
**Orbs: Halo of power: EX**  
This Noble phantasm represents seven different artifacts which Sydney can tell a kinetically control and which each give different powers to Sydney although she can only use to at a time. Sydney cannot be physically separated from this Noble phantasm by more than a couple feet.  
Orange orb: Shoots an energy beam equivalent to a B rank anti-unit Noble phantasm or a series of small fireballs.  
Yellow orb: makes an illusion of herself that she can see and hear through. It also grants her True Sight, the ability to see through illusions or invisibility. It also allows her to see the magical auras of people and can allow her to teleport to the location of her projected self.  
Blue orb: allows for high speed flight.  
Indigo orb: creates a adjustable force field with a EX rank defensive value.  
Violet orb: generates a telekinetic energy-pseudopod with A rank strength..  
Green orb: provides a bubble of clean breathable air

Personal skills:  
Hyperactivity: A  
Sydney is normally very energetic and impulsive with little patience and a strong tendency to act without thinking through her actions. Why normally this is a liability when reacting to new threats Sydney’s agility is boosted to A rank. Sydney also for lack of a better term thinks faster than a normal person when considering ideas and making plans although this is normally balanced out by the fact that a higher percentage of these ideas will be irrelevant to the task at hand.

Evaporation of sanity: C


	27. Garnet (Steven universe) & Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defender)

**Garnet**  
Available classes: Caster  
Strength: A++  
Endurance: A++  
Agility: A++  
Mana: C++  
Luck: C++  
Noble phantasm: D

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Territory creation: B

Item construction: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Garnet’s gauntlets: D**  
The effects of this Noble phantasm are passive and do not require invocation to activate. Garnet’s gauntlets provide a bonus to damage their size can be increased in order to increase the bonus damage at the cost of slowing the speed of her attacks. The gauntlets can be shot forward from her hands as an explosive ranged attack.

Personal skills:  
Fusion: A++  
Provides bonus to all parameters. For the purposes of effects which differ based on the number of people Garnet simultaneously counts as both a single individual and two individuals.

Clairvoyance: A+  
Garnet has the ability to temporarily grant this skill to an individual.

Heat immunity: EX

Mana burst (electricity): D

Electricity resistance: A

 **Lance**  
Available classes: Rider, Archer  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C  
Mana: C  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: A++

Class skills:  
Independent action: D

Magic resistance: D

Riding: A++

Noble phantasm:  
**Blue lion: right leg of Voltron: A++ (Rider only)**  
This huge powerful magic and mechanical creature is one of only five such lions. Lance can summon the blue lion to ride into battle or summon parts of it to serve as shields or weapons. The blue Lion can use a laser from its mouth in order to attack other ships. If targeted correctly, it will be able to cut through steel ships. The blue lion also possesses a laser built into its tail which while weaker is more accurate. The blue lion can choose to freeze targets hit with its mouth laser encasing them in a thick layer of ice. The blue line can form a sonic canon capable of shattering stone, the sonic canon is especially effective underwater. The sonic cannon can also be used as a sonic sensor to map out areas, directing sound waves at a location and then receiving them when they bounce back similar to echolocation.  
This Noble phantasm cannot be used simultaneously with the Red Lion

 **Blue Bayard: rifle of the paladin of water: B**  
The blue Bayard takes the form of an energy rifle. When activated this Noble phantasm taps into the blue paladin’s connection to water allowing him to shoot a smaller version of his lions freezing beam.

 **Red lion: Right arm of Voltron: A++ (Rider only)**  
A huge powerful magic and mechanical creature is one of only five such lions. Keith can summon the red lion to ride into battle or summon parts of it to serve as shields or weapons  
The Red Lion can use a laser from its mouth in order to attack other ships. If targeted correctly, it will be able to cut through steel ships.  
In times of dire need, the Red Lion can use the laser in its mouth to eject a high temperature beam capable of melting through most materials.  
When its pilot becomes overwhelmed with intense emotion, the lion can sprout a pulse emitting Rail Gun from its back so powerful as to be considered an anti-fortress weapon.  
This Noble phantasm cannot be used simultaneously with the Blue Lion

 **Red Bayard: rifle of the paladin of fire: B**  
The Red Bayard takes the form of an energy sniper rifle. When activated this Noble phantasm taps into the Red paladin’s connection to Fire allowing him to shoot a concentrated beam of intense heat capable of melting through nearly anything.

Personal skills:  
Clairvoyance: D


	28. Amethyst (Steven universe) & Fareeha Amari

**Amethyst**  
Available classes: Berserker  
Strength: A  
Endurance: B  
Agility: C  
Mana: C  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: C+

Personal skills:  
Mad enhancement: C

Magic resistance: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Whiplash Spin Dash: fruits of her labour: C+**  
This Noble phantasm combines Amethyst’s Marshall and magical skills into a single powerful anti-unit attack. Amethyst is able to summon both of her whips, ignite them with purple fiery energy, and then spin dash on top of them, giving her spin dash a purple aura. When she makes contact with something, it causes a big purple explosion.

Personal skills:  
Shape shifting: A--  
Amethyst can distort her body into almost any shape that she can imagine with two major limitations. Amethyst cannot change her colour scheme meaning any form she takes will be some shade or shades of purple and she cannot maintain a single shift permanently and must eventually return to her normal form, the longer she remains shifted the more draining it is for her.

Whip creation: A  
Amethyst can create powerful elastic multi-tipped Whips out of Magic energy.

Professional wrestling: C  
This is a composite skill combining the martial aspect of wrestling with low ranking charisma and incitement.

 **Fareeha Amari**  
Available classes: Rider  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C  
Mana: B  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Riding: B

Noble phantasm  
**Raptora Mark VI: justice rains from above: A**  
This Noble phantasm has two primary effects. The first passive in nature boosts all of her physical parameters by one rank (the above given parameters do not account for this boost). The second activated when this Noble phantasm is invoked allows her to attack with a powerful barrage of missiles.

Personal skills:  
Military tactics: B

Concussive blast: C

Bravery: B


	29. Hunk (Voltron: Legendary Defender) & Toriel (Undertale)

**Hunk**  
Available classes: Rider.  
Strength: A  
Endurance: B  
Agility: D  
Mana: C  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: A++

Class skills  
Independent action: E

Magic resistance: C

Riding: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Yellow lion: left leg of Voltron: A++ (rider only)**  
This huge powerful magic and mechanical creature is one of only five such lions. Hunk can summon the yellow lion to ride into battle or summon parts of it to serve as shields or weapons. The yellow Lion can use a laser from its mouth in order to attack other ships. If targeted correctly, it will be able to cut through steel ships. The yellow line also possesses a laser built into its tail which while weaker is more accurate. The Yellow Lion can manifest a rocket booster pack and massive claws. Using them makes it a more dangerous melee fighter: the claws being able to tear through most materials with ease and the booster not only gives the Lion extra speed but makes it a more effective battering ram. Outside of combat, the rocket pack and claws can be used to dig the Yellow Lion into position to brace against and hold heavy loads.

**Yellow Bayard: Gatling gun of the paladin of land: B**  
When this Noble phantasm is invoked Hunk taps into some of his lion’s connection to the elemental energies of the land routing him in place and raking up his endurance.

**Toriel**  
Available classes: Caster  
Strength: B  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C  
Mana: A  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: D

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Territory creation: A

Item construction: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Toriel’s power: spirit of the Queen Mother: E**  
Toriel can establish a supernatural connection with any individual she feels maternal affection for. This allows them to share Mana and makes it easier for Toriel to affect the target with their magic.

Personal skills:  
Boss monster: A  
Toriel receives a bonus against heroes.

Tutorial: B  
Toriel is skilled at teaching individuals problem-solving skills such as figuring out puzzles and diplomacy. Toriel can teach you skills up to C rank and individuals who are taught by her receive bonuses to improving their skills on their own later.

Cooking: A

Nature of the underground monster: A  
This skill causes the skill holder to receives increased damage from individuals with strong hatred in killing intent. Individuals who attack the skill holder but have hesitation, doubt or strong empathy for them have the damage they deal penalized.


	30. Reaper (overwatch) & Tenya Iida (My hero academia)

**Gabriel Reyes / Reaper**  
Available classes: Archer, Avenger  
Strength: C  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: B

Class skills:  
Independent action: A

Magic resistance: A

Riding: D

Avenger: A

Oblivion Correction: D

Self-Replenishment (Mana): E

Noble phantasm:  
**Death Blossom: Death walks among you: B**  
Death Blossom makes Reaper a whirling shadow of death, unloading his shotguns and dealing damage to enemies in all directions around him. Reaper’s agility is reduced to E rank when using this Noble phantasm. Contrary to appearance this Noble phantasm is not a power of his primary weapon’s but an intrinsic skilled possessed by Reaper.

Personal skills:  
Wraith Form: C  
Reaper can temporarily turn into a mass of shadowy matter which makes them immune to damage and allows him to fit through incredibly tight and narrow spaces.

Shadow Step: C  
Reaper can teleport to a predetermined location within his line of sight becoming an intangible shadow for the duration of this movement.

Reaping: C  
A portion of reaper’s health is restored whenever he kills something. This skill also increases the amount of Magic energy gained through consuming souls.

Shotgun creation: A+

Regeneration: A

 **Tenya Iida**  
Available classes: Rider  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Mana: C  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: D

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: C

Riding: D

Noble phantasm:  
**Recipro Burst: Speed which goes beyond: D**  
Activating this Noble phantasm ranks up Iida’s agility for a brief period of time. After it wears off he suffers two rank downs to his agility for a short period of time. Once the rank down wears off he receives a + to his agility.

Personal skills:  
Charisma: D

Bravery: C


	31. Pearl (Steven universe) & Usopp (One piece)

**Pearl**  
Available classes: Saber, Lancer  
Strength: E  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Mana: B  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:  
Independent action: D

Magic resistance: B

Riding: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Pearl‘s sword: E**  
Gives Pearl a bonus to attempts to disarm opponents.

 **Pearls spear: C**  
The size and length of the spear can be altered and it can be used to shoot blasts of Magic energy.

Personal skills:  
Holographic projection: A++  
Pearl can project three-dimensional holograms which combined with her photographic memory allows her to accurately reproduce previous events or complicated images. This skill can be used to create tangible clones of herself capable of performing combat manoeuvres but which dissipate once they receive damage.

Engineering: A

Water walking: C

 **Usopp**  
Available classes: Archer  
Strength: E  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: D  
Luck: A  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:  
Independent action: C-

Magic resistance: D

Riding: D

Noble phantasm:  
**Kuro Kabuto: Black Helmet slingshot: C**  
Before activation Kuro Kabuto takes a form of a slingshot but once activated it grows into a staff slingshot hybrid capable of consuming nearby solid material and shooting it as ammunition. Each piece of rubble used is charged with Magic energy converting the them into ammunition that can harm even servants.

Personal skills:  
Item construction: C

Varied ammunition: A

Bluff: B

Tall tales: B  
Usopp can tell exaggerated extreme stories that while obviously false to all but the most gullible of individuals are capable of lifting spirits and entertaining and distracting individuals.

Haki (colour of observation): C/B  
This skill is treated as B rank when using the clairvoyance portion of the composite skilled and C rank when using the eye of the mind portion.


	32. Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)

**Accelerator**  
Available classes: Archer, Caster  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: E  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: EX

Class skills:  
Independent action: A

Magic resistance: E

Territory creation: D

Item construction: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Accelerator: Power to control vectors: EX**  
This ability is a form of telekinesis which allows Accelerator to control the vector direction of any matter. This Noble phantasm normally takes a form of a passive ability called reflection which reverses the vectors of any attack that approaches accelerator sending it back in the direction it came from. This Noble phantasm can also be used actively allowing accelerator to manipulate the vectors of anything that act upon his body.  
The barrier for his redirection is not an absolute defense since it only reverses the vectors that are coming towards him, any vector that comes towards his barrier and pulls away at the exact moment before hitting its field will go towards Accelerator.  
Furthermore, attacks that are built upon laws or vectors unknown to him can penetrate his defense.  
Attacks with no vectors to redirect such as supernatural powers which don’t travel through physical space can also get around Accelerator’s defences.

 **White wings: The One Who Wields the Power of God: EX (Caster only)**  
This Noble phantasm manifests as a set of four white wings and a glowing halo which provides a series of powers to accelerator including. Boosting his mana parameter to A rank, providing a powerful computing engine to perform vector calculations, allowing accelerator to analyse and understand physical laws previously unknown and unknowable to him, allow him to use his accelerator Noble phantasm on anything he can perceive rather than anything which acts upon his body. When this Noble phantasm is activated Accelerator is considered an angel.

Personal skills:  
Calculations: EX  
Accelerator is able to perform extremely complicated mathematics and physics calculations very quickly.

 **Rose Quartz**  
Available classes: Saber, Shielder  
Strength: A  
Endurance: A  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Riding: B

Self defence field: A

Noble Phantasm:  
**Roses shield: symbol of the leader of the rebellion: A**  
This Noble phantasm despite his name is not actually the shield carried by Rose. Instead it is the gemstone that resides attached to her stomach. The gemstone generates Rose’s shield and can replace it if the shield is lost or destroyed. When this Noble phantasm is invoked it creates a widespread magical barrier. The barrier strength is proportionate to Rose’s confidence so long as she believes she can stop an attack this Noble phantasm will.

 **Rose’s sword: masterpiece of rebellion weaponry: B**  
This Noble phantasm has two powers passively it causes any spiritual body damaged by it to undergo a luck check which it failed causes the body to be forcibly dematerialized for a period of time inversely proportionate to their mana parameter or equivalent. When invoked this Noble phantasm can unleash a series of magical energy slashes as a ranged attack.

Personal skills:  
Healing: B

Levitation: B

Gardening: EX


	33. Shouto Todoroki (My hero academia) & Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet)

**Shouto Todoroki**  
Available classes: Caster  
Strength: C  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: A  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: C

Territory creation: B

Item construction: D

Noble phantasm:  
**Half hot half cold: hybrid power: A**  
Half-Cold Half-Hot causes Shouto's right side to have the power of ice and his left side to have the power of fire. This Quirk allows Shouto to raise or lower the temperature and gives him the ability to create ice and fire from his body.  
If he were to abuse his freezing power, he would suffer from frostbite, so he uses his heat powers to regulate his body temperature. Because this Noble phantasm springs from an inborn power rather than an outside force its magic energy consumption is much lower than normal for a Noble phantasm of this rank being the equivalent of a C rank Noble phantasm.

Personal skills:

 **Sash Lilac**  
Available classes: Berserker  
Strength: B+  
Endurance: B+  
Agility: A  
Mana: B  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: E

Class skills:  
Mad enhancement: E

Magic resistance: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Dragon Dash: Speed boost: B**  
Lilac is able to charge her body with Mana allowing her to dash forward at incredible speed surrounding herself with a shield of energy that makes her invulnerable to all but EX rank attacks and B rank or greater Noble phantasm’s.

Personal skills:  
Berserker: B

Fluid movement: A  
Lilac can change directions without losing momentum.

Water Dragon: C  
This skill representing her half dragon heritage provides Lilac with a boost to strength and endurance as well as increasing her swimming ability and giving her the ability to hold her breath for extended periods of time.

Bravery: A


	34. Halloween special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured for the month of October I'd share with you some writeups for spooky figures from real life and mythology rather than my normal fandom fair.

**Aleister Crowley**  
Available classes: Caster.  
Basic stats:  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: A+  
Luck: B+  
Noble phantasm: A+

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Territory creation: A

Item construction: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Stele of Ankh-ef-en-Khonsu: Stele of revealing: D**  
When activated creates a magical barrier which weakens spells or magic powers which pass through it.

 **Liber AL vel Legis: transcript of Aiwass: A+**  
This manuscript of the higher being Aiwss was believed by Alastair Crowley to contain the truth of the world as it entered the age of the Aeon of Horus. When he activates this Noble phantasm he begins reading aloud from the book of the Law causing all those within earshot to become forcefully aligned with their ‘true will’ and the ‘universal will’ (those Association mages which do not completely denounce Thelema believe these might be synonyms for the root). This process is at first dramatic driving the effected into a berserk fury; after this period of fury has passed the effected individuals are pacified and become more docile. The third stage of this Noble phantasm’s affects cause the affected to become “one with the universal will” causing them to ascend from the material plane into a higher existence. How fast this process takes place and the extremes of anger and passivity the with which the affected struggle is determined by their resistance to mental attacks with higher resistance causing the process to take a greater amount of time and allowing them to act with closer to their normal rationality.

Personal skills:  
Charisma: E

Wisdom of Aiwass: A  
This skill represents the knowledge imparted upon him by Aiwass and the responsibility Alastair had placed on him to be the prophet of Thelema. It gives him a bonus to luck checks whenever he acts in accordance with his ‘true will’

Sex magic: A

High-speed incantation: B

Innocent monster: A  
Alastair was called the ‘wickedest man in all the world’ and accused of being a Satanist and a dark magician. Because of this skill when he is summoned his appearance takes on Satanist iconography such as pentagrams, the number 666, goat’s skulls and other similar iconographys. It also causes his alignment to register as chaotic evil in addition to his normal alignment of chaotic neutral. However because of his reputation as the greatest dark mage of England he receives a bonus to his already high Mana stat as well as receiving a bonus when working his magic over demons.

 **Rasputin**  
Available classes: Caster  
Strength: C  
Endurance: A  
Agility: C  
Mana: A  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: B

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: C

Territory creation: A

Item construction: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Ра Ра Pаспутин: стойкость безумного монаха: B**  
This always active Noble phantasm distorts the concept of death possessed by Rasputin. The most famous part of the mad monk’s legacy is his death which according to some accounts took multiple attempts by his assassins before he finally succumbed. Rasputin had been reportedly poisoned, shot repeatedly, stabbed, beaten, drowned and infected with pneumonia all in the course of a few hours on the night of his death. This Noble phantasm allows Rasputin to neutralize up to six lethal wounds he receives and gives him a bonus to resisting attacks of the same type as those that have inflicted the previously neutralized wounds.

Personal skills:  
Battle continuation: A

Healing magecraft: C

Mystic eyes of whispers: D

Charisma: E

 **Baba Yaga**  
Available classes: Caster, Rider,  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: E  
Mana: A  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Riding: C

Territory creation: A+  
This skill is stronger in a forested area

Item construction: A

Noble phantasm:  
**The dancing hut: Chicken lagged hut: C**  
Baba Yaga’s famous chicken lagged dancing hut the inside of which is contained within a powerful boundary layer which allows Baba yaga to distort space and control her size and shape. When activated it can teleport between areas touched by Baba yaga’s magic.

Personal skills:  
Divinity: E

Witch of the forest: EX  
This skill represents the forest magic of which Baba Yaga has mastery over. It represents her ability to inflict curses well beyond the power of modern mage craft command the fear and loyalty of the creatures of the forest and draw Magic energy from the forest.

 **H.P. Lovecraft**  
Available classes: Caster, Foreigner  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: A++  
Luck: E  
Noble phantasm: EX

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: E

Territory creation: E

Item construction: B

Existence Outside the Domain: EX

Divinity: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Necronomicon: That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die: A+**  
This Noble phantasm though it takes the form of a leather bound book is in truth more the culmination of everything fantastic and horrible that Lovecraft ever wrote about embodied in the famous dark grimoire. The book contains a great deal of knowledge about powerful spell craft particularly in regards to summoning monstrosities and channeling otherworldly power. Although it does not produce its own magical energy like a certain other textbook of the sunken spiral castle it can be used to store a functionally infinite amount of magical energy.

 **R'lyeh: sunken spiral city: EX**  
This Noble phantasm is a reality marble the inner world of Lovecraft in the form of “a coast-line of mingled mud, ooze, and weedy Cyclopean masonry which can be nothing less than the tangible substance of earth's supreme terror—the nightmare corpse-city of R'lyeh...loathsomely redolent of spheres and dimensions apart from ours.” This is a world full of dangers every monster that Lovecraft ever dreamed and feared can be found somewhere in the impossibly distorted streets of the city. Wherever one goes however there is an almost tangible miasma of madness polluting the area which degrades the sanity of all who exist there until they become a gibbering monster themselves. The main weakness of this Noble phantasm is that not even Lovecraft himself is immune to its corrupting effects although his pre-existing mental pollution skill provides him with some insulation from it ultimately staying within the reality marble too long is self-destructive.

Personal skills:  
Mental pollution: B

Weak Constitution: B

Fear of the unknown: A  
Lovecraft is defined by his fear of that which is different from himself. When faced with an individual whose existence is separate from his own in ways he believes are meaningful he responds with a reflexive fear response. This fear greatly increases in intensity if he is faced with an individual of truly inhuman existence or parentage such as demigods or those descended from demons. The only dubious benefit of this skill is that he is able to instinctively understand when he is faced with an individual with inhuman genetic makeup such as those with divinity or demonic heritage or depending on the individual monstrous strength.


	35. Vinsmoke Sanji (One piece) & Genos (One punch man)

**Vinsmoke Sanji**  
Available classes: Berserker, Assassin.  
Strength: A  
Endurance: A  
Agility: A  
Mana: D  
Luck: E  
Noble phantasm: D

Class skills:  
Mad enhancement: D

Magic resistance: E

Presence concealment: B

**Diable Jambe: spice from the devil: D**  
When this Noble phantasm is activated Sanji heats up his leg giving his attacks the equivalent of mana burst (heat): D and the ability to ignite enemy targets struck.

Personal skills:  
Black Leg Style: A  
Provides bonus damage to kicking attacks.

Skywalk: A  
Allows Sanji to run at full speed in the air

Blue walk: A  
Allows Sanji to run at full speed underwater.

Mana burst (flames): A-  
Can only use this skill when particularly enraged.

Haik (colour of observation): B

Haki (colour of armament): B

Trouble with women: A++  
When facing a female opponent Sanji has great difficulty not taking foolish action for the sake of his own sexual gratification. He is also incapable of bringing himself to attack an opponent he recognizes as female.

**Genos, "Demon Cyborg"**  
Available classes: Archer, rider.  
Strength: A  
Endurance: C  
Agility: A+  
Mana: A  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Independent action (false): EX

Magic resistance: A

Riding: D

Noble phantasm:  
**Arms Mode: prototype weapon system: A**  
A prototype weapon system that Genos possesses. When inactive it takes the form of a suitcase. To activate it, Genos pushes a button on the handle and then throws it in front of him. The suitcase splits down the middle and separates, each half then opening revealing the "arms" inside with the container then flipping back to become the attaching mechanism. Genos then throws his arms into the new "arms" and they attach to him causing quite a bit of electrical discharge. When the "arms" fully attach, parts run up his shoulders and neck and his face is framed by pieces of metal. The new arms are much thicker and are all black, with the blaster on his palm having changed shape as well.  
Once activated this Noble phantasm provides bonus damage to all of his attacks but that’s not his true power he can combine this Noble phantasm with his second Noble phantasm CORE to concentrate all his energy into a single EX rank blast at the cost of exhausting himself, expending all his magical energy and temporarily deactivating his independent action class skills.

**CORE: great energy core: A**  
This Noble phantasm is part of Genos’s body and provides him with all the energy needs effectively giving him EX rank independent action regardless of how he exerts himself.

Personal skills:  
Cybernetic Combatant: A  
This skill represents Genos’s nature as a cyborg it mitigates penalties based around damage to his body and makes them immune to powers that solely directly affect biological processes.

Mana burst: A

Mana burst (heat): EX

Mana Burst (light): E


	36. Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) & Tien Shinhan (DragonBall)

**Nora Valkyrie**  
Available classes: Archer, berserker.  
Strength: A  
Endurance: B  
Agility: C  
Mana: B  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: B

Class skills:  
Independent action: B

Magic resistance: C

Riding: B

Mad enhancement: E

Noble phantasm:  
**Magnhild: Love hammer: B**  
A rocket launcher that can transform into a hammer and which can detonate rockets in order to increase the force of strikes in hammer form. When invoked Magnhild shoots six rocket simultaneously in a heart pattern at a single target.

Personal skills:  
Electrical charge: B  
This skill combines Galvanism and Mana burst. It allows her to absorb energy and use it to strengthen her attacks.

Aura: B

 **Tien Shinhan**  
Available classes: Caster, assassin  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Territory creation: E

Item construction: E

Presence concealment: E

Noble phantasm:  
**Neo Tri-Beam: New Energy Control Cannon: A**  
Tien’s ultimate technique, despite its great power it consumes very little magical energy but comes at an arguably even more steep cost. Every use of this technique injures Tien disrupting his spiritual core a little with every usage. Over use of this technique over a short enough time can be lethal

Class skills:  
Many form technique: B  
Tien is able to divide his being into four bodies capable of acting independently and with perfect synchronization at the cost of dividing his power between the four bodies and increasing the magical energy upkeep he needs.

Crane School: A+  
Tien is a great practitioner of the Crane school of martial arts this skill gives him the ability to fly and bonuses when making attacks against vital areas on his opponent.

Three eyes: C  
Tien possesses a third eye on his forehead which increases the range and accuracy of his vision.

Learn through observation: B


	37. Ryu (Street fighter) & Sans (Undertale)

**Ryu**  
Available classes: assassin, berserker.  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Presence concealment: E

Mad enhancement: C

Magic resistance: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Power of Nothingness: Enlightened fist: A (assassin only)**  
Activating this Noble phantasm ranks up all of Ryu’s parameters gives him A rank Magic resistance and gives all his attacks powerful anti-evil properties.

**Shun Goku Satsu: Raging Demon: B+ (berserker only)**  
A powerful combo of blows which draw on hellish powers to punish the target. The greater the amount of sins the target have committed in their life the more potent this Noble phantasm is. This attack targets and damages a heroic spirit’s spiritual core directly and a direct hit is almost certain to destroy the target. This Noble phantasm cannot be used against targets without souls an attempt to do so just results in the target being struck with a series of vicious but otherwise mundane strikes.

Personal skills:  
Ansatsuken: A-  
Ryu’s Marshall skills are rooted in assassination arts he does bonus damage to human enemies.

Martial discipline: A+

Eye of the mind (true): A

Mana burst (fire): E

Mana burst (lightning): D

**Sans**  
Available classes: Caster  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: B++  
Mana: E  
Luck: E  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:  
Territory creation: E

Item construction: C

Magic resistance: E

Noble phantasm:  
**Gaster Blaster: C**  
A skull capable of discharging a powerful energy beam. Sans is capable of manifesting multiple copies of this Noble phantasm.

Personal skills:  
Blue mode: B  
Sans pins the target preventing them from utilizing any form of mobility other than running and jumping. This ability only works on targets with souls.

Karma retribution: EX  
This skill distorts the concepts surrounding attack and defence linking the concepts of ‘interacting with an attack’ and taking damage from that attack. This means that all of Sans’ attacks do damage to the opponent regardless of what defences they employ for however long they are interacting with that attack even if they are blocking it in a way that would normally negate taking damage. This skill also provides a bonus to damage when attacking a evil aligned enemy.

Game mechanics: EX  
Sans manifest with full knowledge of the holy Grail war he has been summoned into including the mechanics of his summoning and the intended purpose of the Grail war. Sans gains knowledge of a fellow heroic spirit’s true name, parameters and Noble phantasms by interacting with them.

Eye of the mind (true): C

Clairvoyance (false): A  
This skill represents Sans enhanced perception on the world around him allowing him to recognize forces and individuals outside the conventional world that are influencing what he perceives. This skill only functions is the equivalent of D rank clairvoyance in regards to actually enhancing his eyesight.

Nature of the underground monster: A


	38. Ruby (Steven universe) & Amiri of the Six Bears (Pathfinder)

**Ruby**  
Available classes: Berserker  
Strength: C  
Endurance: D  
Agility: D  
Mana: D  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: E

Class skills:  
Mad enhancement: D

Magic resistance: D

Noble phantasm:  
**Rubies gauntlet: E**  
Provides bonus damage to attacks made with the gauntlet.

Personal skills:  
Mana burst (fire & heat): C

 **Amiri of the Six Bears**  
Available classes: berserker, Saber  
Strength: B+  
Endurance: B  
Agility: C+  
Mana: D  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: D

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Riding: B

Mad enhancement: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Kinslayer: giant sized bastard sword: D**  
The effect of this Noble phantasm is passive granting bonus damage the more traits the target shares with Amiri.

Personal skills:  
Berserker: B

Weapon Focus (Greatsword): B  
Amiri receives a bonus when attacking with great swords.

Mana burst: D


	39. Dr. Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) & Star Butterfly (Star versus the forces of evil)

**Dr. Tony Tony Chopper**  
Available classes: Caster, berserker.  
Strength: E  
Endurance: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: A  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Territory creation: D

Item construction: A

Mad enhancement: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Rumble Ball: battle drug: C**  
This Noble phantasm is peculiar in that it is not an object Chopper is summoned with but must create with his item construction skill. What’s more Chopper can create as many rumble Balls as his time and resources allow and activating this Noble phantasm permanently consumes one rumble Ball. Activating this Noble phantasm and consuming the rumble Ball allows Chopper to assume a transformed state known as monster point the most powerful of his multiple Zoan transformations. If a servant version of Chopper was summoned embodying himself at an earlier point in his adventure it’s possible that he may need to activate this Noble phantasm to achieve all but three of his transformations: brain point walk point and every point.

Personal skills:  
Medical expertise: A+

Hito Hito no Mi: EX  
Chopper eight the devil fruit Hito Hito no Mi which granted him the power to change into a human being or hybrid of a human being and a reindeer. We search upon the nature of his devil fruit and Experimentation upon himself has unlocked multiple transformations beyond the original three granted to him by consuming the fruit. These transformations radically alter his parameters and sometimes grant special abilities. Regardless of his transformed state chopper suffers from the standard devil fruit weakness against seawater if submerged in ocean water he will become paralyzed and sink. Chopper’s transformations are as followed:

Walk point:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B  
Mana: E  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: C  
This transformation is chopper’s original form as a reindeer. Assuming this form strengthens Chopper’s already sharp sense of smell.

Brain point  
This is Chopper’s most commonly assumed form and the one he will default to when not engaged in activities which require the different physical abilities of its other forms. As such the parameters given at the top of his profile represent chopper in brain point. When in brain point he is capable of performing a technique called scope which allows him to quickly analyse his opponents and to zero in on weaknesses in their physicality and technique that can be exploited.

Heavy point  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: C  
Mana: C  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: C  
This form is Chopper’s ‘human’ form and he sheds almost all his reindeer characteristics with the exception of his blue nose and a certain amount of fur around his shoulders and neck. When in this state chopper possesses peak human physicality and is considered to have the equivalent of A rank natural body skill

Jumping point  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B  
Mana: C  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: C  
As the name implies assuming this form allows Chopper to jump great heights and great distances very easily.

Arm point  
Strength: A  
Endurance: B  
Agility: D  
Mana: B  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: C

Guard point  
Strength: E  
Endurance: A+  
Agility: E  
Mana: A  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: C

Kung fu point  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: C  
As its name implies in this form Chopper possesses skills in the martial art of kung fu.

Horn point  
Strength: C+  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: C  
In this point Chopper is capable of rapidly digging through solid earth.

Monster point  
Strength: A++  
Endurance: A+  
Agility: C  
Mana: A  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: C  
Only achievable after utilizing the rumble Ball and only sustainable for three minutes every six hours monster point it is chopper’s most powerful transformation. After its deactivation Chopper is too exhausted to move under his own power for 2 to 6 hours. If summoned as a berserker class spirit Chopper is permanently in monster point. There is no time limit but his energy consumption drastically increases to the point of being unsustainable for all but the most powerful mages.

 **Star Butterfly**  
Available classes: Caster  
Strength: B  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B  
Mana: EX  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills  
Magic resistance: B

Territory creation: C

Item construction: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Royal magic wand: heirloom of power: C+**  
This always active Noble phantasm gives Star the equivalent of the high-speed divine words skill at A rank which can become downgraded based on Stars emotional state. The wand changes its appearance based on its wielder and contains copies of its previous owner’s memories.

 **Butterfly transformation: full power of the royal bloodline: C**  
This Noble phantasm represents a transformation into a ‘half butterfly’ form which represents Star’s full power greatly increasing the power of any spell she casts and increasing her flight skill to B rank.

Personal skills:  
Unicorn taming: C  
Star is skilled at taming and riding wild unicorns.

Flight: E  
Star possesses wings capable of suspending her in the air for very brief periods of time.


	40. Ken Masters (streetfighter) & Kamikaze (Atomic samurai) (One punch man)

**Ken Masters**  
Available classes: assassin  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: C++

Class skills:  
Presence concealment: E

Noble phantasm:  
**Guren Enjinkyaku: Crimson Lotus Flame Swift Leg: C++**  
Ken begins with a jumping kick that, if successful in hitting the opponent, begins the attack combination where he jumps off the opponent with the other foot, spinning on the ground backwards before he runs back up and hits the opponent with a furious upward-flying, flaming, spinning, roundhouse kick that ends with a final, slightly prolonged kick going straight across the opponent's face.

Personal skills:  
Mana burst (flame): C

Golden rule: C

Ansatsuken: A

 **Kamikaze (Atomic samurai)**  
Available classes: Saber  
Strength: A  
Endurance: C  
Agility: EX  
Mana: D  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: B

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: B

Riding: C

Noble phantasm:  
**Atomic slash: B**  
Atomic Samurai's signature attack. He performs a number of quick sword slashes, leaving his opponents literally in pieces. Because this is a sort technique rather than a supernatural power the Magic energy consumption is lower than normal for a Noble phantasm of this rank.

Personal skills:  
Eye of the Mind (True): A

Fade Out B+

Sense of Subtle Elegance B++


	41. Ezren Zefiir (Pathfinder) & Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball)

**Ezren Zefiir**  
Available classes: Caster  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C+  
Agility: C++  
Mana: A  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: D+

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Territory creation: A

Item construction: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Rod of thunder and lightning: D+**  
This Noble phantasm which is most often used as a cane by its wielder is capable of projecting powerful blast of electricity and producing deafening and even damaging bursts of sound.

Personal skills:  
Universal: A  
Ezren Zefiir has studied in numerous diverse fields of magic without specializing and can perform works of mage craft from any field or discipline without penalty.

Combat Casting: B  
This skill lessens penalties apply to spellcasting performed in the heat of battle.

Spell focus (invocation): A  
This skill weakens any defensive skills which are applied against the wielder’s invocation magic

**Chiaotzu**  
Available classes: Caster  
Strength: D  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B  
Mana: A  
Luck: D  
Noble phantasm: A

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: C

Territory creation: E

Item construction: E

Noble phantasm:  
**Self-destruct: farewell to friends: A**  
Chiaotzu charges up all his energy in a suicide explosion.

Personal skill:  
Psychic powers: C  
Chiaotzu is capable of reading minds, communicating telepathically, moving objects and paralyzing people with his psychic powers.

Crane School: B


	42. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) & Nico Robin (One piece)

**Ichigo Kurosaki**  
Available classes: Saber, Archer, Berserker.  
Strength: B  
Endurance: A  
Agility: A  
Mana: EX  
Luck: B  
Noble phantasm: A++

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A

Riding: C

Independent action: B

Mad enhancement: B

Noble phantasm:  
**Zangetsu: slaying moon: A/EX**  
This Noble phantasm is a Zanpakutō a sword which serves as a materialize representation of the user's sole. It takes the form of two separate, purely black blades each one of which is a A rank Noble phantasm. One 1.75 meter long sword in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. Both blades represent a different facet of Ichigo's powers: the larger blade represents his inner Hollow (the manifestation of his Shinigami/Hollow powers) and the smaller blade represents "the old man" (the manifestation of his Quincy powers).  
When activated Both blades are capable of performing the technique Getsuga Tenshō which releases a powerful wave of spiritual energy at the target.  
Ichigo can combine the two blades into Tensa Zangetsu a single EX rank Noble phantasm that boosts Ichigo’s agility by one rank and allows him to perform a much stronger Getsuga Tenshō.

If Ichigo was summoned in a form which embodies himself outside of his strongest potential self Zangetsu manifest differently as a single blade either in the form of one 1.75 meter long sword in the shape of a khyber knife or trench knife. In this form Zangetsu is a A+ rank Noble phantasm. When activated in this form the Noble phantasm transforms into Tensa Zangetsu which again manifests a different physical form in this case a Daitō with a black blade. Once it has been activated Ichigo's strength and speed both rank up and he gains the ability to use the Getsuga Tenshō technique. If Ichigo is summoned in the berserker class Zangetsu always takes this form

 **Mugetsu: Moonless Sky: EX**  
Zangetsu’s ultimate technique by fusing with this Noble phantasm Ichigo is capable of releasing a massive wave of midnight black energy capable of covering the sky and defeating godlike enemies. The consequence of using this power is that Ichigo burns up all his supernatural power. All his stats receive two ranks down and he loses access to all his Noble phantasms and supernatural powers.

 **Hollow Mask: embodiment of corrupt power: A**  
This Noble phantasm is a bone white mask which when activated boosts all of Ichigo’s parameters and dulls his sense of pain. When this Noble phantasm is activated Ichigo can infuse his attacks with the spiritual energy of hollows, corrupted ghosts who have degenerated into cannibalistic monsters. This makes his attacks more powerful and broadens the range of his energy based attacks. If summoned as a berserker class servant this Noble phantasm is always active.

Personal skills:  
Shunpo: A  
Ichigo can use his spiritual energy to enhance his speed moving faster than the eye can perceive over short distances.

Blut: C  
Ichigo can channel his spiritual energy through his blood to increase his strength or his endurance. He can also use this skill to increase the speed at which his wounds heal.

Spiritual perception: A  
Ichigo can perceive spiritual entities that are dematerialized and sense how much raw magical energy they possess.

 **Nico Robin**  
Available classes: assassin  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B  
Mana: C  
Luck: C  
Noble phantasm: C

Class skills:  
Presence concealment: A

Noble phantasm:  
**Hana Hana no Mi: cursed treasure of the ocean: D**  
This Noble phantasm is the power of the devil fruit Hana Hana no mi which grants Robin the ability to sprout functional copies of any part of her body, up to and including entire clones of herself from any solid surface including the bodies of others and herself.

Personal skills:  
Espionage: C

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? have a suggestion for character you'd like to see slotted into the type-moon of universe, have a question, disagree with my assessments or feel that there is more I should've added please feel free to comment.


End file.
